


Black Lagoon: Revolver Rivals | Revy x Male!OC

by Lunatidal



Category: Black Lagoon
Genre: F/M, Main character - Freeform, Revy x Male reader, Revy x male oc, revy x oc, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:37:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatidal/pseuds/Lunatidal
Summary: A Black Lagoon fanfic shipping Revy with my own male original character.This story will be taking place sometime before the PT boat chase (I kind have changed up the boat chase part of fit my story) up to the Tokyo, Japan trip (which was also changed to fit my character in).This is my first fan faction so... please give me lots of feedback so I can improve!





	1. Welcome to the Lagoon Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intro to Rin Koga, the main male character and how me met the Lagoon Co.  
> I will be starting off with a backstory for my OC just to give a brief introduction as to who he is and how he winded up in Roanapur. I didn't add any unnecessary names as it might cause further confusion and those names won't be popping up in the future.

**Backstory:**

Kenjiro Koga is the second grandson of Masaoka Koga, the current CEO of Koga Inc. The business is a large international trade company in Japan, which was very successful from its first founder (Kenjiro's great grandfather). 

The current CEO's son, Takashi Koga, is an alcoholic, a gambler, and a player which lead to the birth of Kenjiro. Takashi's wife, took in Kenjiro as a son anyways. But she was very abusive to him since he was not actually her child. 

Kenjiro has an older brother, Akihiko who was going to be taking the name of the company once the current CEO is gone. Besides an older brother, Kenjiro also has an older sister, Emi, the only sibling or the only person in Kenji's family that cares about him. (Referring to Kenjiro as Kenji, because that's what Emi calls him and that's what he would like to go by). 

Kenji looked nothing like his siblings as he was born half Japanese half Russian; he took on more of his unknown Russian mother's look. When Kenji was around 10 years old, Masaoka announced to the public that he will not be handing down the name to his son, Takashi, but instead his eldest grandson, Akihiko. He stated that Takashi was incapable of being a leader because of his gambling habits and how Kenji was a bastard. 

It was rumored that Takashi took Kenji out to Roanapur, Thailand in order to kill his bastard son.

**Flash forward 12 years:**

Rin, a young lad in his early 20s (22 to be exact) with a well-toned body, was walking down the streets of Roanapur. He had light brown eyes with a honey blond hair color and a somewhat messy looking mid-length hair style. On the left side of his face, there's a small slash scar on his cheek near his eye. On his left arm, he has a wolf head and moon silhouette tattoo on his deltoid muscle. He wore an almost skin-tight light gray tank top (which outlined his features perfectly) with a thin black hooded-vest over it. Below all that, he had dark green cargo pants with a pair of black heavy duty boots. On each side of his pants, he had brown leather straps on his thighs. On the right side was a holster containing a Beretta M9 and on the left side was a small pocket containing a stainless steel dirk dagger.

It was a little past 6 o'clock, Rin had just left the bar he always goes to, Black Ace. He is walking with both hands in his pockets, a lite cigarette in his mouth, and his head tilted down half dragging his feet looking at the dirt and scum he called "home" for 12 years. 

He was not paying attention to what was really ahead of him but he was heading in the direction of the Lagoon Company base. His mind was a blank slate as he kept walking forward until he realized he had bumped into someone. Before he could say anything or even think about grabbing his gun and dagger, the person grabbed his collar and pinned him to the wall with a gun to his forehead.

**Rin's POV:**

"Hey Asshole! Watch where you're walking, would'ya?" 

I dropped my cigarette due to the impact of my body hitting the wall. My eyes widened, I was shocked as someone caught me off guard for once and the gun to my forehead was the least of my concern. Once I realized what situation I've gotten myself into, I looked at the person who put me in this position. It was a lady with a plum-colored hair that's tied back, she had a black tank that was raised above her belly button and extremely short shorts, _hot_ , I thought and smirked to myself. 

I lifted my arms into a half shrug and began to talk, "I see that I have accidentally bumped into such a beautiful lady, my apologies Miss." I bowed my head a bit with a smirk.  
"Who the FUCK do YOU think you're talking to?!?!" She gave me a death glare and looked even more pissed than before. 

She pushed her gun harder on my head and I closed an eye as the metal barrel of the gun hurt a bit. She cocked her gun as she was ready to actually shoot me, and I moved my hand to grab the handle of my dagger ready to dodge and catch her by the throat. But before she could shoot and before I even moved my whole body, a tall bald African American man approached us and pushed us both apart. 

"What do you think you're doing Revy? We have a job to do, now let's go." The tall man grabbed her by the arms trying to drag her away as she tried desperately to squirm free to engage further in our fight. 

"HEY, let go of me Dutch. I wanna show this BASTARD who he's dealing with. Let me KILL HIM!" 

She yelled and kicked Dutch on the shin and he let go. She ran closer to me as I stood there watching as she grabbed her gun in her right hand and fired.  
BOOM. Dutch and Revy stood there frozen as my left hand holding my dagger backwards had successfully pushed her right hand with her gun to the side of my head never having to touch my gun at all. I swiftly grabbed Revy by the collar and I quickly turn my dagger back forwards and held it at her throat. I whispered to her ear.

"Who are you calling a Bastard, love?" 

Revy looked at me with a glare as she didn't seem fazed even though her life is in my hands now.

"REVY!!!" Dutch shouted as he held his arms up in surrender. "He's the Howler" he told Revy as he cautiously slowly stood up.

**A very brief backstory on the Howler:**

Rin is a lone assassin who kills his targets with his dagger rather than his gun. He uses the gun to disable enemies which leaves them screaming in pain, but never as a finishing blow. The dagger is used to slit enemies' throats. The howling wolf and moon tattoo is coincidentally a resemblance of how Rin kills.

**Back to story, third person POV:**

Rin released his grip on Revy as he sees that she's not a threat anymore since Dutch has calmed her down a bit. Revy moves back way out of his reach without putting her guns back in their holsters and eyes the man head to toe, stopping at his tattoo for a while before looking back at his eyes again. 

She throws her head back begins cracking up hysterically, "OH...So... so you're the Howler?! HA HA HA!" 

She wipes a tear from her eye and looks at Rin with a smirk on her face. Rin puts his dagger back in its pocket and eyes Revy the same way she did him but he stopped on her chest area seeing the holsters. 

"I assume you are Two-Hands?" Revy continues laughing and answers "Yea, you got a problem with that, asshole?"

Rin smiles, "No, I don't have any problem with that. I just don't see what's so funny but I'm glad to see a smile on your face" Rin said with sincerity. 

Revy immediately stopped laughing as a slight blush came onto her face and answered, "I was expecting you to look more hairier and did you REALLY get a tattoo because of how you kill?" 

This time it was Rin's turn to laugh. "I got this tattoo from a crazy old guy..." Rin trailed off then there was silence between the two killers.

Dutch broke the silence by tapping Revy's shoulder and saying, "Come on, we got a job to do." 

As Revy and Dutch turned their backs to Rin, he said "I can help." He walked closer to Dutch and Revy, "You said you got a job, what kind of job? I can help." Dutch replied, "Revy is our gunman, we don't need another one." _HA sucker!_ Revy mumbled under her breath but it was loud enough for Rin to hear in which he responded with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, you guys know who I am now, and with two experienced gunmen, wouldn't you say we can get any job done even faster than before?" Rin smirked as he tried to sell himself off like an idiot salesman _What are you thinking? They should be the ones begging me to work for them not me begging to join them!_ Rin mentally cursed at himself. 

Dutch sighed, shaking his head in defeat "Fine, just you and Revy try not to cause me any more trouble, GOT IT?" "Alright" Rin agreed. Revy on the other hand threw her guns on the dirt ground and yelled at Dutch, "WHAT? You're actually going to just let him mingle with US?!?" Dutch immediately shut her up by saying, "If he proves himself useful, we'll keep him. If he's a piece of scum, I'll give you the honor of killing him on the spot." 

Revy smirked and looked back at Rin "You better watch yourself motherfucker." Rin just shrugged and followed his two new comrades back to their apartment. _I'm already a dead man walking anyways..._

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_And that's it for the first chapter ehe~_  
_I hope it you guys enjoyed reading it :3_  
_If you have any feedback, please tell me! I would like to improve my writings skills to write more fan fics and also my own fiction story XD_


	2. Birth of the Howler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long backstory incoming~ You can totally skip this chapter if you don't want to read this long ass backstory I came up with :p  
> BUT! If you do decide to skip it, be sure to read the short part up to "Storytime narrative brought to you by Rin" and then then you can skip the rest

_Italicized in "quotation marks" will be stuff said in Japanese_

**Rin's POV:**

I followed the guys into a small room with two couches facing each other. Revy immediately jumped onto the couch that was facing the door. There was a Caucasian man with glasses, a ponytail, sporting a Hawaiian shirt, and a cigarette in his mouth sitting at a computer desk in the right most corner of the room. 

Dutch introduced us, "Benny-Boy, this here is Rin..." The guy who Dutch called Benny, turned his head slightly towards me, "Hey..." Rin returned his hi, "Pleasure meeting you." 

Dutch grabbed a chair and sat on it backwards facing towards the couches. "...Rin, the Howler" Dutch finished his sentence and Benny immediately stood up and bowed down. "SHIT, I'm so sorry I was being rude to you, it's a pleasure meeting you too Rin!" _Shit, I'm fucking dead..._ I heard him mumble under his breath. 

I gestured with my two hands signaling to him that it's okay and that I'm not going to kill him. I walked over to the couch that was facing the window and Revy, then I noticed an Asian guy wearing a tie in a business attire. He was shifting in his spot on the couch and was trying his best not look me in the eyes. He seemed like he was sweating bullets. 

_Do I look that intimidating? My weapons? No... Revy has two guns... My scar? But he didn't even look at my face... My tattoo? Maybe... Or was it because Dutch called me the Howler?..._ My train of thought was disrupted when Revy talked, "That's Rock, he's a Japanese business man... My bad, I meant ex-business man. He's one of us now." 

I looked at him more carefully and I asked him in Japanese. _"What's your name?"_ Rock looked at me with a surprised face and answered, _"Rokuro Okajima, but as you heard, they just call me Rock."_ Now everyone has their gazes fixed on the two guys speaking Japanese, surprisingly, Revy was all quiet.

_"Ah, so you're Okajima. Okajima... I see..."_ As I was thinking of something else to say, Rock continued _"What is your name?" "Rin" "Rin... what? What's your last name?"_ Rock pressed me further. I stayed silent for a few seconds, not wanting to talk about my past... 

"Koga... My last name is Koga."

Dutch began talking as I've finally started speaking in English so everyone can understand. "Koga... like Koga Inc.?" 

"Yup" I nodded. I began my story as everyone is engaged right now, "You guys know how 5 years ago, the Koga Inc. company was handed down to the grandson, right?" Everyone nodded in unison. 

I continued, "And you guys heard about the rumors of how the dad killed his youngest son because the son was the sole reason he wouldn't be getting the company inheritance 12 years ago?" Revy and Rock raised an eyebrow but they nodded along with Dutch and Benny. "Well... that son... he's not dead..." Revy asked him, "Why not? And how do you know?"  
I sighed and looked around the room before lowering my head and I answered quietly, "Because I'm that son..." 

"WHAT!" everyone yelled in unison. "I'm Kenji Koga. The bastard son... The half." I said as I lifted my head to meet the shocked faces of everyone in the room.  
Rock scratched his head and asked, "Let me get this straight. You're Kenjiro, Kenjiro Koga. The youngest son of Takashi Koga, am I right?"  
"You're not wrong" I gave him a confirming nod.

Revy stood up and walked over to my side of the couch, "How the fuck are you not dead? And where in the god damned world did you learn how to fight? Aren't you supposed to be a business man's boy? Shouldn't you know..." 

Before she could finish asking all her questions, Dutch settled her down, "Revy, let the man talk. And don't force the guy." Revy sat down in defeat as she let out a snicker. "I go by Rin because I want to forget about the past... My horrible past. I don't like being reminded about it..."

**Storytime narrative brought to you by Rin:**

"Well, it was about 12 years ago. I was 10 at the time, and my dad took me on a 'vacation'. He seemed happy even though the press just released the news about how the inheritance was going to be given to his eldest son, my older brother, Akihiko. We stayed at a hotel in Roanapur, he left me there saying that he will be talking business with some company guys. Even though I knew fully well that he's gone drinking, partying, and gambling. Especially since his wife always yelled at him back when I lived in Japan.  
I knew he was going to come back late so I just slept, but what I didn't know is that he never came back to the room, he flew back to Japan sometime during the night. I was woken up by hotel staff and they kicked me out since I wasn't able to pay cause I was just a kid. I didn't know where to go as I literally had nothing. 

I think for the first 2 days, I starved and sat out in an alleyway. Then it got to the point when I realized that if I don't do something, I would die. So I decided to go up to a steam bun shop and steal some buns to eat. I walked up behind a guy that was looking at the selection and I pushed the guy into the food carts. Three steam buns fell and I immediately grabbed them and ran off. The merchant was pissed obviously but I didn't care, I got food and it was pretty good.

I was never a good student when I used to go to school, I never paid attention to class and I always picked fights with other kids. So Takashi and his wife would always come to pick me up and at home they would beat me for misbehaving. My brother would laugh at me every time I got beaten since he was always the good child. My sister, Emi-nee, however, cared and she cried every time I got beaten. So she was the only family member that I cared about. But because I have been gone for about a week or so, they probably all think I'm dead so it's best that I forgot about everyone in my life, even Emi-nee.

I've become a thief ever since I stole those meat buns, but that didn't stop me. Besides steam buns, I also stole fruit from fruit stands and a dirk dagger from a weapon shop for self-defense. It was definitely better than rummaging through trash cans for some leftovers, but sometimes if I can't get anything fresh, trash cans is my next best choice.  
One day I became really curious, so I decided to walk into a bar to see what it was like in there. It was really dark and everyone carried a gun in there. Everyone stared at me as I walked in closer to the bartender. Then I saw a table with a bag full of coins, _BINGO_ , and I walked towards the guys at that table. I sat on an empty chair, placed my dagger on the table and looked at the guy with the bag of gold in front of him. The guy kept staring at my dagger as I stared at his bag for a good while, until the guy laughed and smirked.  
The guy asked if I wanted the bag of cash, and of course I nodded. 

'Let's play a game, if you win. You can take this whole bag. Deal?' I nodded again. 

Then we started to play a game of dice, basically whoever rolls doubles wins. Somehow I was lucky enough to win every single roll and I managed to win the bag of gold. I took the bag and my dagger and walked off, the guys at the table were shocked and started complaining. 

The guy who used to the own the bag raised a gun at me and yelled 'Hey kid, isn't that a bit unfair to be running off right after winning everything like that?'  
I threw a few coins towards his table without turning my back and started walking out the door. 

He fired his gun and it hit the door; it wasn't even close to my head at all. I turned around to face the guy. Before I can say anything the bartender shot a rifle at the guy in the heart from behind and then he walked next to the dead man 

'Aren't YOU being a bit unfair? For a full grown man, you couldn't even beat a kid. You even said he can take the whole bag if he wins.'  
The guys at the table immediately scrambled out of the bar scared shitless. 

I, however, didn't even twitch from seeing the guy getting shot. I was actually very happy that he was dead thanks to the bartender. The bartender picked up the coins I threw and handed it back to me. I shook my head and told him that he can have them since he helped me out. 

He thanked me as I walked out the bar. Before I was out of the door completely, he said, 'The name's Jackson, if you ever need me, just step right in!' 

'Rin' was what I said before the door shut behind me. The bar was called Black Ace. That was the first time I used that name, and that was also the end of Kenji Koga.

I used the money from the bag that I won to buy some steam buns from the merchant I stole from for the first time. I paid him a bit extra which surprised him but I told him it was for what I did before. I did the same thing for the fruit stand guy and the store that I stole the dagger from. 

As I was walking down the street eating the food that I bought with actual money that I actually earned, I bumped into a chubby man in uniform. The impact made me fall back onto the ground and I looked up to see that there were 3 policemen staring me down. 

'We've got a call about a brat running around with a dagger stealing money... I see we have found the perpetrator'. 

Before I could say anything, the biggest policeman took my dagger out of my hands and carried me to the cop car while the other two grabbed my money bag and my food. I got thrown into the back of the car and I stared at how the other two were acting. They were eating my food laughing as the car drove off to the police station. I was thrown in jail for 2 days and I was only fed bread and no water. I was let out but only my dagger was returned after I lied to them saying it was my dead grandpa's, and that was the only thing left of him. And no matter what excuse I gave them, they would not return my bag of money. 

I returned to Black Ace and I told Jackson everything that happened after I left. He gave me a bourbon and I chugged it down, it burned my throat but it felt good. I left the bar and went to go find an alleyway to sleep in, before I disappeared from the street the steam bun guy threw me a cloth bag. 

'The police here are scums' I nodded as I opened the cloth revealing three hot steam buns.

'You don't need to pay me back, a child needs to grow.' He smiled before he put the last cloth cover on his stand and left back to his home. 

I then disappeared in the night with tears in my eyes. The steam bun stand was called Mr. Pang's Buns and I become good friends with Mr. Pang.

Every day for next two years, I visited the Mr. Pang and Jackson from Black Ace. I would get a bourbon every morning along with a steam bun and if there were money bags, I would always gamble earning myself some money to pay back Jackson and Mr. Pang. I learned to become a con artist whenever I gambled at the bars and bargained out on the streets. There would be days where I would get unlucky and meet the cops. They always lock me away and take my money no matter what I said, and like before, the only thing they returned to me was my dagger. 

One time, before they could take my bag of money away, I resisted and hit one of the cops. They then proceeded to beat me up exactly like how Takashi did to me back in Japan, except it was way harsher and more brutal; they would hit me with their batons and the gun handles. I was able to keep the money a few times when I resisted but only after I was harshly beaten. These times that they did return my money was with the help of civilians and merchants because they decided it was the brightest idea to beat up a child up on the streets. I think one time, a cop tried shooting me on the head with a gun. Now obviously he missed horribly, but he was close enough that it scrapped my cheek which is how I got the scar.

Then, one day, I was finally fed up with the cops and their beatings and their way of dealing with things. I saw a cop and walked up to him with my dagger and bag of money. He pinned me down easily taking away my dagger as I was only trying a little to resist. He threw me into his car and drove down to the station. I smiled as there was only one cop at this whole station. Before he was able to throw me into the jail cell, I spun around and took his gun from his holster. 

He was shocked, raising his arms in the air as I took him by surprise pointing the pistol directly at him, but I looked at him with the eyes of a killer. I shot both his shins as he fell to his knees holding both his legs. He was screaming in pain, and that made me smile. I retrieved my dagger that was in his belt since he took it away from me. He looked at me with tearing eyes and desperately begged me not to kill him. I ignored him and slashed his throat letting him bleed out. His blood started dripping violently onto the floor while some of it splashed onto my face and shirt.

Now, I believe I got my tattoo right after an old man who claimed to be a tattoo artist saw me walking out of the police station with blood stains all over my body as I held the police gun in my right hand and my dagger with my money bag in my left hand. He took me to his parlor to clean me up and he kept on badgering me on what happened. I didn't start talking until I was completely bloodless and clean. 

I told him exactly what happened back there and he didn't seem at all startled that a 12 year old kid just killed a policeman and was still holding the gun and the dagger that killed him. I also told him the story of how I even ended up in Roanapur. 

'Wow, you are like a lone wolf in the night, huh? I mean, your dad left you on your own and you were able to survive here for 2 years! I don't think any kid can do that. You're fucking amazing kid! You want a tattoo?' 

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow unamused with what he has to say and I shrugged. Then he started tattooing me saying how I would love it. I believe I fell asleep as he took around an hour to finish. Once I woke up, I got a pretty cool tattoo on my left arm. I tried to hand the tattoo artist some money as I began to leave the parlor, but he just pushed my hand out of the way and shook his head. 

I shrugged as I walked out the door and my life of a being a hunting dog began."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Sorry if the backstory is a bit annoying and long, but I wanted to give Rin a backstory so that he fits. I hope you guys enjoyed it~_  
_Please give me lots of feedback! I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing!_  
_Thank you ^_^_


	3. Con Artist 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin will be learning a bit more about Revy through Rock.  
> Also, this beginning part is right after Rin's long ass backstory.  
> So this chapter will be sometime after that one time when the Lagoon Company had part of a day off and Rock went out to buy them "food".

**Revy’s POV:**

“Damn” was all that came out of Dutch, Benny, and Rock’s mouth. 

I raised a hand, “I still have a shit ton of questions to ask you, dipshit.” Everyone turned their gazes to me and Rin signaled me to continue. 

“So… uh… What did you do exactly after you got your tattoo? Where did you get your gun from? Cuz that shit does not look like a cop gun. AND why did you start killing?” 

Rin sighed, “To answer your first and second question, I asked around for a place that sells good weapons that wasn’t the merchant I stole from since he sold only knives. I found out that the Rip-Off Church had some good shit so I went there.” 

I laughed, “Bet they ripped you off!” Rin raised an eyebrow at me and continued, “Surprisingly they didn’t.” 

“WHAT?!?!” was all I said before I was completely silenced with everyone’s glares, I scoffed and sat back on the couch arms crossed. 

“So basically what happened was Sister Yolanda saw me with a shitty cop gun and immediately handed me my Beretta M9. She said I could keep it under the condition that I have to help them deal with some triad bosses who are trying to steal their weapons.” 

At this point Dutch stood up, went to the mini fridge to grab himself and Rin a can of beer. He tossed Rin the beer and I put up two arms pissed that my boss didn’t get me some. Rin took a sip of the beer and continued, “They gave me some cans for me to shoot at as practice, but what they didn’t know is that I used to always play shoot the cans with a toy gun when I was in Japan.” 

Rin looked towards Rock, “You should know about this, you probably have played it yourself, right Rock?” I looked at Rock with a raised eyebrow and he smiled while blushing a bit rubbing the back of his neck. “I’ll take that as a yes. Anyways…” 

I finished Rin’s sentence for him, “…You shot all the cans perfectly, and you defeated the triad bosses, hooray hooray.” I raised my arms and waved it around as if I was cheering for him sarcastically, clearing showing him that I was bored of his speech.

_Fuck… He’s so fucking boring. How can this guy look so fucking hot but talk like a boring piece of shit…_ I began staring at his features, his sparking light brown eyes, that perfect jawline, that messy hair looks so fucking hot on him. My eyes trailed down to his delicious biceps and deltoids as they flexed whenever he moved his arms. My train of thought was stopped as I heard Rin say ‘Balalaika’. 

_Shit… I can’t actually be falling for him am I?_ My attention has returned back to Rin’s story rather than his physical features. “I got hired by Hotel Moscow a few times to assist her team of men with killings. And I guess you could say I’m on good terms with them. She was the one who gave me this outfit.” 

I replied, “Balalaika isn’t someone to mess with.” Rin looked down and replied, “I know… I know… I’m not trying to associate with her, I’m just a lone wolf hired to kill on command.” _Damn, that sounded so fucking hot._

“That’s pretty much everything about me. I don’t really have anything else to hide.” As Rin finished, Dutch held out a hand for a handshake. Rin firmly grasped his hand. “Welcome to the team Rin… The job will be coming in tomorrow, so get some rest.” 

Dutch turned his gaze to Revy, “Alright, Revy, Rin’s going to be sleeping in your room. I want you to keep an eye on him.” 

“WHAT? Oh hell no he is fucking not!” I retorted but Dutch has already shut the door behind him. Rin started, “I guess I could sleep on the floor here if you don’t want me in your room.” I shook my head and dragged him by his collar to my room. I threw him on the ground as I walked over him onto my bed. “You better not cause me any trouble, fucktard!” I said as I turned towards to wall. 

It has been an agonizingly long 5 minutes, so I snuck a peek over my bed at Rin, he was looking up at the ceiling looking like he was in deep thought. I threw him my extra blanket which caught him off guard. “Thanks” I ignored him and turned my body facing the wall again. 

_God… You don’t know how badly I wanna fuck you right now…_ I closed my eyes and the words Rin said: ‘Kill on command’, kept on ringing in my head as I finally began falling asleep.

**Third person POV:**

Rock opens the door to Revy’s room and he notices that Revy is sleeping peacefully on the bed with headphones next to her, while Rin is laying on the floor in a starfish position with a thin blanket barely covering his body. Rock scratches his head wondering how in the world can Rin sleep like a baby on what he sees is an uncomfortable floor. Rock knocks on the door and calls for Revy but to no avail. He then proceeds to walk across the room over Rin, which wakes him up. 

“God, the room is such a mess… Come on, Dutch says to wake her the hell up.” Rock says as he crawls over Revy to open the blinds which finally wakes her up. Rin sits up on the floor and he grabs a cigarette from a pack in his pocket, he searches the room for a lighter. He finds one on top a drawer, he reaches for it and proceeds to light his cigarette. He turns his head towards Revy’s bed. 

He watches as Rock sits on Revy’s bed and hands her a cigarette from his pocket as she sits up revealing her panties. _Huh? I expected with her attitude that she would just punch him in the nuts… But I guess those two are on good terms._ Rin takes a puff of his cigarette and he sees that Revy’s cigarette is not lit in her mouth so he reaches out the lighter to her. She takes notice and moves her head closer to Rin’s hand.

Rin gets up from the floor and heads out of the room but not before putting the lighter back on top of the drawer where he found it. He noticed that Benny was sitting at the computer desk busy typing in codes or something, Rin wouldn’t know. 

Rin plopped down on the couch facing towards the window, “Morning, Benny.” Benny only noticed someone was in the room after Rin said hi, “Oh! Hey, morning.” He opened the mini fridge next to him and tossed a cold can of beer to Rin. 

He opened the can of beer to take a sip of it and asked, “So this is your breakfast every day? You guys don’t get actual food?” Rin placed the can onto the table as Benny replied, “Well, Rock did try and get some sort of fruit and you see… That didn’t go so well, he got ripped off” 

“Hey, how was I supposed to know?” Rock retorted as he walked into the room with Revy behind him chuckling. That retort made Rin chuckle too and now Rock is all red and flustered. 

Dutch walks into the room and tells us that the job will be happening sometime in the afternoon so we can sit tight for now. Revy groans in response to that as she got woken up for nothing. 

“Revy, it’s in case something happens out of the blue so we can take action right away.” Dutch explained, “And Rock, I have no fucking idea where you got that fruit from but, you should never go there again.” He teased Rock. 

Rin stepped up to Rock and smirked, “Alright, I guess I should teach you the ways of conning then!” Rin grabbed Rock by the collar and started dragging him out of the room. Right when he reached the door he stopped and asked “Dutch, I’m taking Rock to get us some food, you okay with that?” 

“Yea, yea… Just as long as it’s edible, go for it.” Dutch waved his left arm as if shooing us away. That put an evil smile on Rin’s face as he pulled Rock out of the building.

**Rin’s POV:**

“Hey, let go of me!” Rock squirmed out of my grasp. “Okay Rock, show me the way to where you got that piece-of-shit-fruit from.” Rock straightened out his clothes while he began walking. I tossed the cigarette on the ground and followed along next to him with both hands in my pocket. 

We were both silent for a good few minutes and I couldn’t bear it anymore so I asked, “So, you like Revy, don’t you?” Rock tilted his head as he looked at me with a questioning face until he realized what I had just asked him, “WHAT? No… You got it wrong, we’re just good friends.” Rock answered swiftly holding up his hands and shaking his head. _Hmm… He doesn’t seem red or flustered and judging by how he reacted, I guess it’s safe to say that he’s not interested in her._

I gave Rock a friendly but firm slap to his back which startled him, “Haha, I’m sorry I put you on the spot, so are we there yet?” Rock raised an eyebrow at me and laughed while pointing at a fruit stand diagonal from where we were standing.

I pushed Rock to the fruit stand, “HEY, don’t push! And we’re not actually buying anything from this guy… RIGHT?” Rock complained as I let out a hearty laugh which shut Rock up and caught the attention of the merchant. 

The merchant looked at me and then at Rock and he patted Rock on the back, “Oh ho ho, you back for more fruit? This time I got some fresh mangoes! I’ll give you the best deal!” Rock looked towards me for help. 

I sighed and pushed Rock behind me, “Oi, old man! I don’t want some stinkin’ old mangoes!” I yelled at him while poking his brown mangoes. “Well, what the hell do you want then? You better not be here to cause me any trouble?!” The old merchant complained. “Don’t worry about it…” I said as I was scanned his cart for something that didn’t look brown or moldy. After a short while of scanning, I spotted some strawberries hiding behind some moldy bananas and I picked the basket up. 

“Alright, old man. I want these strawberries! How much?” The old man snickered as I caught him trying to rip us off by selling us molding fruits and by hiding the fresh ones behind. “Those… are 5…” He grumbled quietly. 

“WHAT? I didn’t hear you, could you say that again? Did you say 3?” I questioned him with a hand on my ear pretending I couldn’t hear him. “I SAID 5!!!” He merchant yelled at me.  
“Oh! Well, you see that fruit stand right over there? They’re only selling it for 3.” I pointed at a fruit stand diagonally across from this merchant’s stand. 

“What? You two didn’t even come from that direction!” I stood there staring at him with unamused eyes while my left hand kept tapping on the handle of my dirk dagger.  
Rock kept quiet giving me a desperate look as he backed up even further behind me. The merchant finally took notice of my gestures and he scoffed, “Fine, I’ll sell it to you for 3…” 

“Great, thanks!” I gave him a smile as I took the basket of strawberries, put them into a brown bag and handed it over to Rock. I reached into my side pocket and grabbed 2 dollar coins and tossed it to the merchant. 

“HEY, THIS IS ONLY 2!!!” I quickly pushed Rock away and walked off with him, “That’s what you get for ripping off a fellow comrade of mine!” I held onto Rock’s shoulders while holding my dagger behind my back to prevent the merchant from following us.

“Is this what you did all the time? All these years?” Rock asked with his head down. I put both my hands behind my head and looked up to the sky, “Sometimes, so I can get by… But not all the time though…” I replied. 

Rock didn’t respond to my answer, no reply or a body gesture. “Let’s go get a drink” I broke the silence and I finally got a response from Rock, “We have drinks back at the company.” 

“Its fine, my treat!” I patted his back and pushed him in the direction of Black Ace. He stood in front of the bar and stared at the sign outside before following me in. 

“Oh, if it isn’t Rin! How’s it going son?” Jackson set down the glass he was cleaning and waved me over. “Hey pops, we’re just here for a drink. Give us a bourbon.” 

I smiled and sat down at the bar in front of Jackson. “So who’s this guy? A friend of yours?” He asked about Rock while preparing our drinks. “This is Rock, he’s my acquaintance since I got hired by the Lagoon Company.” I answered him. 

“Huh, I bet Revy is a handful… Did you get into a rivalry with her?” He continued asking while I retorted, “Wait, you know about her and you didn’t tell me anything? And… Well… We didn’t really get off on a good start.” 

The three of us talked about how we all met as we savored our bourbon. At this point, Jackson and Rock explained to me about how Revy doesn’t like talking about her past and it can be assumed that she was abused in the past. 

_I finally understand why she always seems so hot-headed and how she tries to act independent… I guess Rock is the perfect guy to keep her level headed… But what I really want to do is to protect her, from any danger, even if I’m risking my own life. I think she’s worth protecting. She’s worth living for._

Rock tapped me on my shoulder which stopped my train of thoughts. “We should get going” He told me. I got up and threw 4 coins on the bar and said my goodbyes to Jackson.  
Before we headed back to the Lagoon Company, I walked in the direction of Mr. Pang’s stand. “Where are you going Rin? The company is the other way”

I ignored Rock’s question and I gestured him to be quiet and just follow. I got to the steam bun stand and the merchant threw at me a steam bun, “It’s fresh, just made!” he told me. I took a bite of it and nodded giving him an approving look “It’s really good, Mr. Pang!” I passed the steam bun to Rock for him to try. “How many you want? For you free, it on me today!” 

He smiled and patted me on the back. “Oh no no, please. I’ll definitely pay you! But I will take 5.” I answered insisting that I pay as I began grabbing money out from my pocket. Mr. Pang packed up the steam buns in a bag and handed it over to Rock. He then pushed hand away from my pocket while shaking his head. 

I nodded and walked off along with Rock back to the Lagoon Company. I turned back and threw my bag of coins at Mr. Pang, who, to my surprise actually caught it. I smiled and waved at him while he stood there teary eyed like how I did when he gave me those steam buns years ago.

We arrived at the building where the Lagoon Company was located. I was about to head up until Rock stopped me with his words, “You like Revy.” 

I froze, slowly turning towards Rock not giving him a response. “You asked me whether or not I liked her so you can see if you had a chance with her. You also asked me and Jackson a lot of questions about her just to know her a little better. Am I wrong?” 

I was speechless. _Was it that obvious?_ Rock continued, “Well, I’m not going to stop you. But let me tell you this, she can get a bit tricky and if you say something that will trigger her, you may just wind up dead. Just some warnings.” 

I was able to mutter up something, “I guess I can’t hide anything from a business man, huh?” I shook my head and raised my arms in defeat. Then when I finally got to my senses, I put both hands in my pockets and looked at Rock with serious eyes, “Look Rock. I do like her, as a matter of fact, I love her. I want to protect her for as long as possible and I’ve finally found something worth living for. And if I wind up dead from Revy, then so be it. I rather die in the hands of her than anyone else.” I turned around and walked up to the company followed by Rock in silence.

**Third person POV:**

Rock dropped the bag of strawberries and steam buns onto the table between the couches. He and Rin both sat on the same side of the couch facing the window feeling a bit exhausted. 

“What took you two so long?” Dutch asked and Rin replied, “Just showing him around, had a few drinks, telling him which merchants can be trusted and what not… Has Revy been asleep this whole time?” Rin asked as he pointed at her with a tilted head. 

Revy got up and groaned, “I was, until you two cunts walked in all so fucking loud and shit…” She stopped her foul-mouth when she smelled the steam buns, she quickly grabbed one and took a bite out of it. “This is tasty! Where’d you get it from, Rock?” She exclaimed. 

Rin chuckled and replied, “I’m glad you like it, sweetheart.” Revy scoffed as she sat back on her couch realizing that Rock didn’t buy it. Dutch and Benny came over and grabbed a steam for themselves and went back to minding their own business. Rock grabbed a few strawberries and munched on that. 

_Does she have thing for Rock? But I think she only asked him cuz he was holding the bags… Anyways, that doesn’t matter to me at all, I will make you mine, Revy._  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_The two will get much much more intimate in the later chapters ;)_  
_But that's it for this chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it~_


	4. Smuggling Chaos Pt 1 (Trouble)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lagoon Co gets chased down by a bunch of PT Boats.  
> This one will be slightly longer so I'm splitting it into two parts  
> I hope ya'll enjoy it!

**Third person POV:**

Rin and Revy napped on the couches, Benny continued pounding the keys of his computer, Rock was reading a magazine, and Dutch was flicking through channels as he got a call from his client. Finally the time has come to do their job; Dutch got up and banged the table startling everyone.

"Alright, the shipment has come. We are to meet them at the Yellowflag Bar." Revy groaned while placing her guns into their holsters, Rock and Benny followed behind Dutch out the door, and Rin grabbed his dagger off the table as he closed the door behind him. Rin stared at Revy's ass as he followed closely behind her.

Revy swiftly turned around to face Rin with her gun to his chest, "You better not be thinking about doing anything in that stupid head yours, Halfy!" Rin shrugged with a smirk and Revy scoffed and turned forwards towards the red car, the guys were waiting for us in. _Oh but I am totally thinking about pounding that lovely ass of yours real good right now. Hehe._

Benny parked the car in front of the Yellowflag Bar building and the five of us walked in.

"Ah shit… Revy's here. You better not cause me any trouble this time!" The bartender Bao yelled towards the Lagoon group as they walked straight towards him.

They all sat on the seats in front of the bar, "I don't always cause you trouble, we're here for a job today." Revy replied casually. We ordered some drinks, Dutch briefed us about our job, and we causally talked a bit as we waited for our client to show up.

A man wearing a business suit, shades, a surgeon mask, and a black fedora hat walked in sweating bullets looking around nervously. He was holding a briefcase with both his hands as if his life depended on it. "What's up with that pussy?" Revy asked tilting her head.

"Who knows… I bet he's dying from the heat wearing all that though." Rin replied while chuckling at his appearance. "That's our client" Dutch stood up and walked over to the man holding a briefcase. Revy and Rin glanced at each other with questioning looks but then shrugged it off as Rock and Benny followed Dutch.

"You're Mr. Rivera, right?" Dutch approached the man reaching out for a handshake. Mr. Rivera nodded but was still shifting his gaze around the bar. He moved closer to Dutch lifting up his brief case and whispered something that Rin barely heard. "These are the discs you're supposed to smuggle out…" That was all what Rin could make out what was being said.

Dutch took the briefcase and Mr. Rivera swiftly ran to the entrance of the bar, having his gaze fixed on the outside window. Rin followed the direction of his gaze and realized there were a bunch of cars parked outside. _This doesn't look good... I've got a bad feeling about this._ Rin thought to himself. As Mr. Rivera reached the doorway, a few men wearing fancy suits carrying machine guns blocked the entrance.

The men fired at Mr. Rivera shooting many holes into him. "SHIT!" Revy immediately reacted by shooting at the men who started walking into the bar while still shooting. Dutch pushed Rock behind the bar while Benny ran away somewhere.

**Rin's POV:**

I grabbed my gun and fired at the men so I can find cover. I hid behind a knocked down table and used that as cover. I noticed that Revy had jumped behind the counter to take cover. "Revy! This is all your fault!" Bao yelled at her.

"Shut your asshole, I didn't bring those guys here!" Revy retorted. "Revy, I think it's time you show them why you're called Two-Hands!" Dutch commanded clearly annoyed at the two's bickering. I watched in amazement as she jumped above the counter with a flip; she grabbed her two guns and as she's completing her flip, she killed two guys charging up to her. _Wow._ Rin thought to himself.

A guy came from my right trying sneak by me but I shot him in the shin and he fell laying there shrieking in pain. I walked over to the guy pulling my dirk out of its pocket and gave him a devilish smile before slitting his throat wide open. Revy got up and shot a guy in front of her before he could even lift up his gun. But right when the guy dropped dead and right when I slashed the other guy, another guy ran up in front of Revy aimed and ready to shoot. Revy didn't react quickly enough, but I charged in front of her. I pushed her to the ground covering her as the guy fired at us.

One of the bullets hit my right arm and it hurt like hell. But I didn't care, as long as Revy isn't harmed. "What the fuck! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" I gave her a weak smile but Revy looked pissed and pushed me off her.

Dutch signaled to us to run to the car. Benny drove the car in front of the bar, somehow he was still alive and was able to retrieve the car without any holes in him. Dutch ran into the car first followed by Rock holding the briefcase very closely behind him. Revy was right behind Rock in case any bullets got to the briefcase as I was right behind Revy preventing any bullets from hitting her. We got in the car and drove off to the port.

We were being chased by four cars and they kept on shooting at our trunk and back window. _These guys are idiots, do they not know how to shoot at the wheels? Geez, this is boring._ I reached out the left window to shoot those idiots, but I immediately retreated my arm back into the car. "AHHH!" I held my arm and shrieked in pain as the bullet wound partially prevented my right arm's movements.

_Fuck… I didn't think it would be this bad, this is a bitch to deal with._ "Oh what was this talk about having two experienced gunmen on the team? Hmmm? Finishing the job faster… My ass!" Revy mocked me as she shot at the cars chasing us. Rock tried to give me first aid by grabbing some bandage, but I pushed him aside feeling pissed about Revy's remark. I moved my head out the window and began shooting at the car waiting for Revy's kill. As Revy killed the driver, I simultaneously shot the wheels of the car causing it to swerve into a building on the side.

Revy, Dutch and Rock stared at me with raised eyebrows. I looked at all three of them, "What?" I asked. They didn't say anything yet they kept shifting their gazes from my eyes to my arm and then it hit me. "Oh! My arm… Right, I guess the adrenaline kicked in and I don't feel it anymore. Ha…" I rubbed the back of my head.

"Oh look, I'm Mr. Tough Boy now! Pffft. Whatever." Revy pretended to flex her arms like idiot guys at the gym and crossed her arms to look out the window. Dutch turned back facing forward to see that we are almost at the port. "Uh… You still want first aid, Rin?" Rock asked, but I just pushed his arm away from me.

We parked the car right next to a PT boat and we all ran out. "Get on the boat quickly" Dutch commanded and we all obeyed. I ran next to Rock and smiled, "I'll let you fix me up after this shit has settled down." Dutch, Benny, and Rock got inside and started the boat. Revy and I continued firing to slow the guys down a bit. Revy jumped onto the boat as it has started moving.

"Come on! Get up here asshole!" She yelled at me. I fired a few more shots while running after the leaving boat. I took a huge leap and Revy put out her hand. I almost didn't make it but Revy was able to grab hold of me. Revy pulled me up with both her arms and I helped her by grabbing the side of the boat.

As I was about to stand up to thank her, she punched me across the face causing me to fall. "ARE YOU A FUCKING IDIOT? ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED? DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH?" Revy shouted at my face as she got on top of me, grabbing my tank and punched me again. I gave her a wry smile and replied, "But I didn't, thanks to you."

"Fuck you! I would've left you there to die if it wasn't…" I closed my eyes as Revy lifted her fist about to punch my face again, but it never landed.

"GUYS! We have more important things to worry about than wanting to kill each other right now." Benny stopped Revy at her words and I opened my eyes. Benny pointed in a direction behind us and we followed his finger.

We saw three motor boats gunning us down quickly and we both got up on our feet. Benny handed us a headset to wear so we know what's happening inside the boat before quickly running back into the cabin.

As the boats got closer to us, they started firing RPGs at us. 'Hold on tight' Dutch yelled out through the mic. Thanks to Dutch's driving, we were able to dodge all the shots even though every time he swerved, I felt like I was about to get thrown off.

"Haha, you afraid of the water Tough Boy?" Revy grabbed a RPG and aimed it at the boat in the middle position. One down, two more to go. "I'll take the left, you take the right." Revy nodded at my plan and we stood there waiting for the two boats to reach the sides of our boat. "Just don't get in my way Tough Boy!" She shouted before we both jumped onto our respective boats. Dutch immediately swerved out of the way in case any bullets ricocheted onto them.

**Revy's POV:**

I landed on the head of my boat and three guys charged at me. Two on the left, one on the right. I flipped onto the roof of the boat, crossed my arms and aimed at the two guys perfectly on my sides. Dead.

I landed on the roof and the third guy aimed at me with his gun, but before he was able to shoot, I kicked him off the boat and shot him dead. The boat driver then pointed his machine gun at me and I gave him a devilish smile before jumping back onto our boat. The driver looked at me confused until I dangled a pin on my finger. He looked down and before he finally realized what I did, it was too late. BOOM.

I watched Rin take on seven guys on his boat single-handedly. Make that ten, there were three guys already down. _How did he know there were more guys on his boat? Did he see them? Did he do this purposely to let me take on less guys? That's impossible, he couldn't have saw!_

I was lost in thought as I watched Rin's mesmerizing movements as he killed every single guy without taking a single shot or hit. Even with a bullet wound on his arm, it's not stopping him from moving around like that.

Two guys ran up towards him, two shots to the shin, one down screaming, and with a swift hand movement, blood spewed out of the first guy. Second guy charged at Rin but was quickly knocked to the ground as Rin got behind him and shot him twice in the thighs. This guy also screeched in pain, but not for long. Rin grabbed him by the hair with his dagger on his throat, he said something to the guy, _and did I just see Rin smile?_ Then blood spewed out everywhere from the second guy as I didn't even catch Rin slit that guy's throat at all.

All the guys from Rin's boat has been taken down and our boat drove closer to retrieve him. He jumped onto the boat and I opened my mouth ready to say something to him, but before that could happen, Rin walked straight past me headed into the cabin.

I followed along shortly after I lit a cigarette. I walked to the computer room to see Benny looking at navigations, I closed the door not wanting to bother him. I then proceeded to the command room and only Dutch was there sipping away at his beer.

I was about to head out until he said something, "If you're looking for Rin, he's in the storage room with Rock." _How did he know I wanted to find Rin?_ I looked back at Dutch before I left for the storage room.

I heard them talking quietly as I opened the door to the storage room and I heard, "...who else did you tell?" I only caught part of Rin's question before he and Rock saw me and the whole room turned silent.

I moved a chair over and sat on it backwards and watched the two interact with each other in silent. I noticed that Rock has already taken out the bullet from Rin's arm and he's now wrapping it in a bandage. Once Rock finished, he packed up the tools back into the first aid kit and began walking to the door past me. Rin repositioned himself so he's leaning against the wall as he closed his eyes.

"I'll tell the others to not disturb you two." Was the final thing Rock said before closing the door behind him. _Why does it feel like, everyone is setting us up?_

**Third person POV:**

It's been a good few minutes of silence. Revy is slowly losing her patience and cool while Rin is still sitting in his corner eyes shut.

"Hey! Don't just sit there, say something would'ya?" Revy blurted out which made Rin open one eye to look at her but immediately closed it when he had no response for her. This time she lost it. She kicked the chair into the corner and stomped towards Rin grabbing his tank.

"Fuck! Why aren't you saying anything? What the hell Rin!" Rin opened his eyes and removed her hand slowly from his chest as he stood up to face her on an equal level. "That's the first time you ever called me Rin, I'm really happy right now." Rin gave her a sincere smile after finally saying something.

And those words made Revy not only speechless but flustered as well. She looked down avoiding his gaze only to realize that he was holding her hand the whole time when he said that which only made her face redden even more.

"Why… Why did you do what you did at Yellowflag?" She asked.

"Because I didn't want to see you get hurt." Rin replied. "But he could've killed you. You could've died." She retorted.

"I wanted to protect you, I didn't want to see you die." Rin responded.

"But there's no self-benefit for you… Why would you risk your life… For someone like me?" Revy asked clenching both her hands.

"Because I love you, I love you Revy. I would do anything for you, I would risk my life only to protect you." Before Revy could form a response, Rin held up her chin and captured her lips with his. They shared a nice long passionate kiss until they had to break apart for air. They both gazed into each other's eyes with love and passion as they tried to catch their breath.

Before either of their hearts calmed down, Revy had already pushed Rin against the wall kissing him more roughly with lust. Rin bit the bottom of Revy's lips asking for entrance and was granted as he turned them both around. Rin has pinned Revy to the wall now as their tongues are intertwined and fighting for dominance. Rin rubbed against Revy as she let out a moan in which Rin responded with a smirk.

He detached his lips from Revy's and attacked her neck. He kissed her along the jawline and down her neck causing her to let out various pitches of moans. He got to a point on her neck which made Revy moan out loudly, Rin smirked and nibbled at that area. Revy cried out his name which signaled him to abuse that spot even more. He kissed her further down the neck and now he has reached the bottom of it.

He stared at her chest for a few seconds before resting his head there. Revy pouted as she wanted him to continue Revy was about to take the initiative, Rin quietly said, "I'm tired…" Revy pouted again but then realization hit her.

_Yea, it has been a long day. I feel exhausted, not to mention Rin still has a bullet wound…_ Revy thought to herself. "Yea, I'm also tired." Revy replied. Rin lifted his head off of her chest and looked her in the eyes. He pecked her on the lips before he sat back down onto the ground leaning against the wall. Rin lifted up an arm for Revy to cuddle up to. She followed and leaned into his chest as his arm rested on her shoulders.

They shut their eyes as they their exhaustion finally kicked in. "I love you too, Rin" Revy whispered quietly, though Rin was already asleep. Revy repositioned herself leaning closer to Rin placing her hand on his chest as she too fell asleep shortly after.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_What will happen next? We shall see!_

_To be continued~_


	5. Smuggling Chaos Pt 2 (Traitor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright~ Here's the next part!  
> An old comrade of Rin's betrays him leading him to not be himself while also concerning the Lagoon Company.  
> Things get a bit intense in this chapter so I hope you enjoy :D

**Third person POV:**

The Lagoon Company landed ashore at their destination point. Dutch headed out of the boat first with Rock following behind him, “Should I go get those two?” Rock asked looking at the door to the storage room. 

“No, need. We’re just handing the briefcase off at our destination. Grab the package.” Dutch replied as he got out of the cabin and proceeded to hop off the boat. Rock nodded grabbing the briefcase before getting out of the cabin to follow Dutch. Benny walked out of his computer room to stretch outside. He watched Rock and Dutch hop off the boat waiting for the clients to come and pick it up. He took out a cigarette, lit it up and stared out at the ocean taking in the scenery.

Rin and Revy were still peacefully sleeping cuddled up together. Rin slowly opened his eyes and moved his body a little. That caused Revy to wake up and she groaned as she got up to stretch. 

“Fuck… My back aches…” She said while rubbing her whole body. Rin chuckled while rubbing his eyes, and he also got up to stretch. 

“You should be sleeping on a bed rather than on the floor.” Rin replied to Revy’s comment. “Your back doesn’t hurt?” She asked giving Rin a raised eyebrow. “I’ve been sleeping out in the gutters for years, Revy. And those places are way worse than this.” Rin spread out his arms to show that this place was a decent place for him to sleep in. 

“Whatever” was all she said before she turned her back to Rin and headed off to the command room. Rin followed behind while Revy climbed out to the deck and he stared at the command display taking notice of the cigarette in the dish as it still smoked a bit. _I see we just landed not long ago._ Rin thought to himself as he proceeded out onto the deck also. 

Revy stood on the starboard looking down at Rock and Dutch who were still waiting on the client. Rin stood behind Revy as he leaned onto the handles also watching Rock and Dutch. He got a bit bored and looked around and noticed that Benny was on the other side looking out at the ocean.

**Rin’s POV:**

I hopped down so I was on the same platform as Benny. “Can I get a smoke?” I asked Benny. He took out his pack so I could grab one. Benny put the pack back in his pocket and he grabbed his lighter for me. After I took a puff, Benny asked, “So did you get some?” I smirked at him without giving him an answer and I continued looking straight at the ocean. 

“We just talked, nothing really happened.” I finally replied to him after taking a few more puffs. “Are you kidding me? You guys were in there for what, a whole night, and you’re telling me you two didn’t do anything?” Benny faced towards me desperately trying to get juicy details out of me. I just shrugged. 

Benny was defeated as he knew he wasn’t going to get me to spit anything out so he continued with a new set of questions, “So how did you do it? How did you get her to fall for you? I mean, you’ve seen how she doesn’t really get along with anyone easily. When I joined, she was a bitch to deal with, but with time, our disputes slowly settled down. The only other person she seems to get along well with is Rock, and those two didn’t start off with a good impression. So tell me, what was it exactly that you did to get her? Even though you’ve only just joined us for like what, a day? And she’s already into you!” As he finished, he was basically tugging my tank trying to shake answers out of me. 

By now Revy is staring at the two of us with glaring eyes, “What are you two talking about? You fuckholes better not be talking about me, or I will kill both y’all!” I moved Benny’s hand off my tank and hopped onto the top of the boat where Revy was standing. I turned back to Benny, “I just have a way of charming ladies, is all” I winked at him and was about to move past Revy to head over to Dutch and Rock until Revy stood in front of me blocking my path. 

“You better not tell anyone about what happened back there, or bullet hole right here” She threatened me while making a hand gun pointing right in the middle of my forehead. I gave her a sheepish look as I inhaled a puff of my cigarette and as I was about to exhale it, Revy grabbed it out of my mouth and she took a puff of it. I didn’t respond to her as I walked past her leaving my cigarette with her.

I jumped off the boat and put an arm around Rock’s shoulder. I stood there with Rock watching Dutch talk to his client as he handed off the briefcase to them. They parted and Dutch began walking back towards us. “Morning Rock” “Hey Rin” Rock and I exchanged greetings. 

As Dutch got closer, I greeted him too, “Morning Dutch” In which he responded with, “Pack up your things, we’re heading off now.” He said that while walking right past me and Rock. “Uh, good morning to you too, Rin” I said making hand gestures in a mocking tone. Rock gave me a strange look as we both followed behind Dutch back to the boat. 

“So, what happened between you two?” Rock asked to which I responded with, “Ask Benny about it.” “What? Benny knows?” Rock continued asking. I ignored that as I jumped onto the boat, then I turned around and gave Rock a hand. I finally responded to him after he safely got onto the boat, “He’ll tell you exactly what I told him.” I turned around only to be greeted with Revy sticking the cigarette back into my mouth. 

“Alright Rin, what did you tell everyone?” She asked me looking a bit pissed. I took a puff of the cigarette before removing it out of my mouth to respond to Revy’s question, “I just told them you’re head over heels for me!” In response to my answer, she threw a punch my way. I caught her fist and whispered to her ear, “But it’s true, you do love me.” I pecked her on the check and smirked as I made her speechless again. Then to top it all off, before I walked off, I stuck my cigarette back into her mouth which made her face turn beat red.

As the boat left the port, I headed to the command room and to my surprise, only Dutch was there. _Guess Rock isn’t here though I was so sure that he would be. And I see that Revy won’t be coming inside anytime soon. She looks like she’s enjoying herself out there._ My train of though was interrupted as Dutch spoke up, “You shouldn’t get too close to her.” 

My full attention is on Dutch now even though his gaze is still fixated forwards at the window. He continued, “Her past has her messed up, and with one wrong step, you are as good as dead. You should be careful, she’s not as predictable as you think she is.” I leaned against the wall and looked out the window to see Revy’s hair floating with the ocean breeze. 

“That’s what attracts me to her, her unpredictability, her personality, and her fierceness.” I caught Dutch’s attention as he turned his gaze to me. I continued, “I know, I barely know her and I shouldn’t be digging into other’s pasts… But that’s not what I’m trying to do. Sure I want to know her better, but if she’s not open to telling me anything about her past or about herself, then I won’t pry. That doesn’t matter to me, what matters is the Revy that’s out there right now. I only need to know the Revy that’s present here at this moment, not the past Revy, not the future Revy, only the present Revy.” I was done with my statement, and Dutch had no response for me. He just observed me and I observed him. Then he broke the silence by nodding his head looking like he was defeated, “Just be careful” was all he said until we got interrupted by a troubled Rock.

‘Text in apostrophe will be stuff said from the mic’

**Third person POV:**

“We’re being chased down!” Rock rushed into the command room and told the two inside the command room. Dutch checked his radar, “There’s a motorboat coming in on our left side… Fuck!” He yelled and Rin ran out to check it for himself while Rock stayed inside the command room. 

Rin ran towards Revy, “What the hell? Who the hell do those punks think they are? Shit… are they the guys from before?” Revy sounded pissed and Rin placed a hand on her back to soothe her. Revy picked up a RPG next to her foot and she took aim at the boat coming towards them. Rin grabbed Revy by the arm as she tried to pull away, “Wait Revy, we don’t know who they are and we don’t know what they want with us. Let’s try not to make the situation worse.” 

Rin tried talking some sense into her but to no avail. She pulled her arm away from Rin and took aim again, “Fuck that! They’re clearly coming towards us. That means they have a death wish, and that is to be killed by yours truly!” Revy pointed at herself and gave Rin a big grin. Before Revy could shoot the other boat and before Rin could come up with a response to Revy, Dutch came up on the mic, ‘I just got a call from Balalaika. She says that Rin knows the guys onboard that other boat. What the fuck is going on Rin?’ Revy looked at Rin with a confused look as he lowered his head.

**Rin’s POV:**

_I recognized that boat when I got out here and saw it… What are they doing out here, chasing us down? Balalaika… What are you planning?_ I snapped out of my thoughts due to the violent shaking from Revy. 

“You know them, Rin? Well? Who the fuck are they?!” I looked at Revy with a blank state of mind until I realized I had to do something. 

‘Dutch, tell Balalaika to tell the guys to not fire at us, and we will do the same!’ I commanded Dutch as he relayed my message to Balalaika. 

We stood there for a good few minutes until Revy bursted out at me. “Rin, what the hell is going on? Are you going to do something?” I didn’t answer, I just looked at her with worried eyes. The boat inched closer to us and their radio signal connected to ours, establishing communications. Dutch came back on the mics, ‘Rin, they said if we hand you over, they will let us go.’ 

I looked down to think up a response but then Revy held tightly onto my arm. I reached up to her head to rub it affectionately, then I proceeded to kiss her on the forehead. ‘Tell them, I’ll go’ Right when I finished that sentence, I pushed Revy’s arm off mine and ran towards the edge of our boat. “RIN!!!” Revy yelled as she tried to grab hold of me again, but I had already jumped off the boat onto the other one.

I landed on the starboard of Nicolas’ boat, my close comrade from when I worked with Balalaika. He greeted me with a handshake and I ignored it. “What the hell’s going on?” I asked and Nick chuckled. 

“You see, there’s this little thing called… Trust. And you broke it.” He started, but I was a bit confused wanting to ask questions but he continued, “She trusted you to take on a job for her and…” 

“What job?” I butted in but Nick continued, “She said she called you about a job involving a briefcase. Inside that briefcase were discs…” _Is he talking about the briefcase we handed over to the client back there?_

“Those discs contained top secret info about the Russian government and Balalaika wants them destroyed. She trusted you to retrieve that briefcase for her.” He finished and I finally got my chance to talk. 

“I never received a call from her! What are you talking about?” Before I could say anything more, Nick butted in, “EXACTLY, she never gave you the call!” Nick began laughing hysterically and I was even more confused than ever. 

“What?” was all I could say until Nick began explaining again, “You see, she called Dutch asking if he got a job already and he told her about the disc smuggling. She saw that as the perfect opportunity to give you a job to do. She was going to call you to go intercept the Lagoon Company, destroy them, and bring back the briefcase to her. BUT that never happened now did it?” 

I looked at Nick with eyes of horror yet he still continued, “NOW, if Dutch decided to finish the talk there, you would’ve been fine! But no, Dutchy over there decided to tell Miss Balalaika that this newbie named Rin, the… Crier? Ah, it’s something along those lines, just joined the Lagoon Company and that he will be there assisting them with the smuggling job. Now you see the problem there?” 

I shook my head as he crushed me even further with his words, “You’re a fucking traitor Rin! Miss Balalaika assigned me the task of killing you! Oh and remember those guys back at the Yellowflag Bar? Those were just grunts, pawns used by Balalaika to test you! You’re a dead man Rin!” His words left me speechless and the only thing I could do was shake my head in denial.

He gave me an evil grin and I thought I was about to be eliminated on the spot but that immediately turned into a shocked face. The other men readied their guns and aimed in my direction. I slowly started raising my arms. 

“Who the fuck are you?” Nick asked, and I tilted my head confused. Then I turned my head back to reveal a Revy with killer eyes and her 2 cutlasses aimed at Nick and another guy on the other side. My mind came back to its senses after seeing Revy right behind me. Revy spat onto the deck and replied, “Who the fuck are you?” 

Nick smiled and started laughing like a mad man, he then told his men to lower their weapons. “Oh, hahaha… So I see you got yourself a little bitch, Rin.” Nick finally talked, and I gave a pissed look. 

“Who you calling a bitch? You fucking pussies!” Revy snickered. I gave Revy a look and we both nodded at each other knowing exactly what we were planning to do. “Now, let me answer your question, bitch. I am Nicolas Wilhelm. I was given the honorary task by Miss Balalaika to destroy you, Rin. And I am your executioner!” Nick exclaimed.

Before Nick and any of his men could react, Revy shot the first guy as I ducked down and simultaneously shot Nick in the shins. We proceeded in sync with each other. I shot a guy in the shin and slashed him in the throat, Revy flipped and shot two guys on each of her sides. A guy ran towards me and I knocked him in the direction of Revy as she shot right in his heart. 

We took out all of Nick’s men and the only person left is Nick himself. I walked in front of him and Revy pulled his hair back. He begs desperately for me to spare his life, and he goes on talking about our time together working for Balalaika. He even tried bribing me saying he will get me into one of her elite assassin teams. I paid no attention to anything he said while Revy got annoyed of him talking and she kicked his wounded shin. 

“Shut the fuck up already!” she complained. I walked right in front of Nick and I kneeled down to his level holding my dagger up against his throat.  
“Everything you said just now is a bunch of bullshit.” I lifted his head up towards Revy so he can look at her. 

“That girl right there is not a bitch, she’s Two-Hands, the deadliest killer you will ever find in Roanapur… And she’s my lover.” 

I looked up to see how Revy was holding up and she seems all flustered now. I smiled at her and she looked away from me and pushed Nick’s head back down so he’s facing me again. I inched closer to his face and he seemed to get more nervous as I got closer. I gave him an evil grin and whispered, “I am your executioner” that was all I said before slashing his throat ending his life. His blood spewed out onto the floor and Revy let go of his head. 

We stood there in silence for a few moments before I called for our ride. ‘Dutch, can you pick us up?’ I asked him through the mic. Not long, our PT boat arrived and Revy and I hopped on. We headed back in the direction of Roanapur.

**Third person POV:**

Rin sat out on the deck of the boat as he stared at the ocean with lifeless eyes. Revy sat down behind Rin leaning her back against his. Benny and Rock stood on opposite sides of the deck watching the two. Benny just wanted to see what would happen between the two while Rock was worried in case something bad happened. 

“Were you close with him?” Revy asked and she received no answer. Knowing she wouldn’t be getting any answers, she continued, “Was he your friend? Do you feel betrayed?” Rin was as silent as a cold rock. _This is something I have never said before… Let’s go for it…_ Revy sighed and turned around facing Rin’s back, “Is there anything I can do… to help, Rin?” 

That last question caught Rin’s attention and he slowly turned towards Revy. He eyed here up and down her body and focused his sight on her chest. 

“Comfort me…” he replied in a quiet tone which caused Revy move closer to ask him. “What?” Right when she moved closer to him, he caught her by the lips and kissed her roughly. He caught her by surprise as she didn’t think that he would do that in front of others. Not feeling very comfortable with his actions, she tried pushing him away from her. Rin held onto Revy more tightly as she tried to escape his grasp. 

With one hand, he began groping her while his mouth moved down to attack her neck. Revy gasped, “R-Rin… stop… E-everyone’s watch…ing…” was all that she able to say since her words were jumbled with gasps and moans. Revy looked towards Rock who was frozen from watching the scene unraveling in front of him, “Rock… D-don’t… Don’t look… please…” Revy begged him with desperate eyes. Feeling a bit turned on that everyone was standing there watching, Rin turned Revy over so she was on all fours, back facing him. With one hand still groping her breasts, the other hand traveled down to her pussy. Without any prior stimulation or permission from Revy, Rin stuck two fingers into her while he bit her neck. Revy let out a painful scream from the sudden penetration and bite. “R-Rin… It hurts…” Tears of pain started forming around Revy’s eyes.

At this point, Rin came to his senses as he finally realized what he has been doing. But before he had time to get off her, Dutch has already stormed onto the deck, grabbed Rin by the tank, and rammed him onto the floor. Dutch cocked his gun ready to put a hole in Rin’s head. 

“DUTCH!!!” Revy cocked her cutlass and pointed it at Dutch. Rock wanted to settle the situation so he tried to run over to the two on the floor, but was stopped by Revy as she aimed her other cutlass at him. 

“Rock, don’t come any closer. It’s none of your business.” she said. At this point Benny has already bailed the scene as he did not want any bullets ricocheting onto him. 

“You motherfucker! I didn’t hire you just so you can do these things to your coworkers!” Dutch yelled in Rin’s face. 

“Dutch! Let him go, he’s just confused.” Revy tried to stop him. 

“I want this asshole to tell us what the fuck he just did!” Dutch continued. 

“Dutch!” Revy felt desperately useless and weak at this point since her words couldn’t convince Dutch in order to save Rin. 

“Rin! Say something… Please!” Revy begged hoping for a miracle to happen.

**Rin’s POV:**

I turned my gaze to Revy, looking at her worried face. Once I realized what I have done, I looked down not wanting to meet Revy’s eyes. 

I began sobbing, “I’m sorry…” I apologized quietly. 

“I’m so sorry… I’m sorry Revy. Revy…” By now, I am crying my eyes out. 

Dutch loosened his grip on me once he saw how I started breaking down. Revy ran straight towards me, pushed Dutch out of the way and held me in her arms. She held me tightly in her embrace as I cried a storm. I hid my face in the crook of her neck and sniffled, “I-I’m so sorry I did that to you, I didn’t want to do that, you didn’t deserve this… I don’t know what has come over me… Please, I’m so so sorry…” 

I kept apologizing to Revy. Revy didn’t say a word but instead she soothed me by gently rubbing my back and my hair. Rock tapped Dutch on the shoulder signaling him that they should head back. 

We’ve been in this position a few minutes and Revy decided to push me up so I could face her. She wiped a few tears from my cheeks, “Don’t worry about it. I’m okay, Rin” She smiled at me while I tried my hardest to hold my tears back. Revy came closer and kissed me on the lips. I kissed her back as tears began rolling down my face again.


	6. Passion *sexu-suru time*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***Smut/lemon whatever ya call it ahead!***
> 
> Time for some sex-suru~
> 
> Yeah... That pretty much sums it up for this chapter :p

**Revy’s POV:**

A few days has passed since the incident involving Rin and his old comrade. There weren’t any jobs coming in so all of us just either sat at the apartments doing nothing or we hung out at the bars. Rin has been a bit distant ever since the ‘rape’ incident. Every time I tried to get close to him he would just push me aside and smile. I told him that I forgave him but I don’t think he has forgiven himself. I felt a bit sad as it seems like our relationship has fallen apart. I would yell at him whenever he fucked up or if I got annoyed at him for not answering back. Normally he would reply with a smart remark so I can continue my fuss but now, he just smiles at me as if nothing ever happened. 

_What the fuck, dude? No matter what I fucking do, you just fucking smile at me like an idiot! If I yell at you, you just smile at me, if I punch you, you still smile, if I shoot you in the guts, you’d probably still smile again!_

It has been a week and finally a job has been found. So Dutch, Benny, and Rock left to take on an intel hijacking job. They needed an expert hacker, Benny, and a translator, Rock. Dutch was the driver of their boat and in case there was a shootout, he was more than sufficient. It didn’t require any killings so Rin and I were left behind. I walked out of my room feeling the emptiness of the living room and I noticed Rin laying on the couch napping.

I want to continue what we started but never finished back then, on Dutch’s boat so I kissed him on the forehead which woke him up. He looks surprised and tries to get up and move away from me. But I pushed him back down. 

“Shhh… It’s okay…” I said as kissed him on the lips with more passion. I slowly moved my way up on top which startled him. I leaned in close to his face to the point where he could feel my breath and I whispered, “I want you” And Rin answered with a question, “A-are you sure?” I nodded to him with a smile on my face. 

With my answer, Rin caught my lips again and we shared a rough yet passionate kiss. His hands traveled down to my ass as he groped them making me moan through the kiss. I rubbed my pelvis against his lower region, and I felt a hard bulge rising up to poke me. I smirked and got up to take Rin’s tank off his body. I took in the beautiful sight of his well-toned body before I tackled his neck with my mouth. My kisses and gentle bites trailed down his whole muscular body leaving him moaning with pleasure. 

I got down to his lower region, I looked up towards Rin with a hungry face, then I gave him a smirk before pulling his pants down to reveal his hardened member. I was surprised by the size of it. I began by stroking it with my hands and it twitched a little as he let out a grunt. I then started licking it up and down from the bottom of the shaft all the way up to the head. I licked around the head and I watched as Rin bit his lips feeling really good. Pleased by his reaction, I rewarded him by putting my whole mouth around his dick and began bobbing my head. 

This caused Rin to moan out in a husky voice, and I decided to move faster wanting to hear more of his sexy voice. Rin patted my head gently removing any stray strands out of my face. He then pushed my head all the way down taking his whole dick down the back of my throat which my gag reflex immediately kicked in and I had to sit up. “Fuck…” Rin groaned in a husky voice from me deep throating him. Not wanting him to feel unsatisfied, I finished him off by giving him head while stroking his shaft. “I’m gunna cum…” He told me before shooting his hot load into my mouth. I smiled and opened my mouth to show him how much he came before swallowing it all. 

**Rin’s POV:**

I smiled impressed by her performance. Now it’s my turn to make her feel good. I kissed her as I slowly laid her down on the couch. I trailed my kisses down her jawline to her neck as she let out moans of pleasure. I lifted her tank up revealing her voluptuous breasts, without any signs of me slowing down, I began sucking on one of her boobs while my hand massaged the other one. I nibbled the tip of her boob gently while twisting the tip of the other one with my fingers giving me a loud moan from Revy’s mouth. 

I continued my trail of kisses down to her belly button always keeping a hand to entertain her plump breasts. I reached down to Revy’s lower region and started rubbing the area with my hand teasing her. I moved my hand to part her shorts and panties out of the way to reveal her wet pussy. I traced circles around her entrance but never sticking any fingers in. She flicked me on the head feeling annoyed at my teasing. I smirked at her reaction and I stopped my teasing by pulling her shorts and panties down. 

“You’re already so fucking wet, you want me that badly?” I asked. Revy just sheepishly nodded at me before I leaned in and licked her. I smirked as that initial contact sent shivers down her spine. I began eating her out, moving my tongue around feeling her insides, tasting her while she let out various pitches of moans. She then grabbed my hair pulling it and I knew exactly what she wanted. So I stuck 2 fingers into her. She moaned to my penetration and that made me move my fingers faster. I twisted it a little trying out different angles to find that sweet spot. Revy let out a loud and sexy moan as I finally hit the most sensitive part of her making me repeatedly abuse that spot. I moved my fingers faster and I leaned down to suck on her clit. Revy pushed my head closer to her while crying out my name, “R-Rin… I’m gunna cum…” I kept my pace while sucking harder on her clit as she finally climaxed. I kept my mouth on her clit as I massaged her breast with my free hand while her whole body shivered. I smiled kissing her while I held her up so she could sit on my lap.

**Third person POV: (ACTUAL SEX-SURU TAIMU)**

Rin and Revy kissed each other roughly, tongues fighting for dominance. Revy immediately lost as Rin’s already hardened member poked her, causing her to gasp. Rin took this opportunity to move his tongue further gaining more access of her mouth. They broke away from each other as they gasped for air. Revy adjusted herself while Rin held her up so her entrance was directly above his member. She used her hand to direct it into herself while Rin gently and slowly placed her down. 

Revy let out a moan feeling the pleasure of having Rin’s cock penetrate her. She placed a hand on Rin’s chest as she began bouncing up and down. Her pace quickened as Rin groped her boobs, both of them feeling the intense sensation of their bodies rubbing against one another. Wanting to be a bit more aggressive, Rin lifted Revy up and while they are still connected, he held her against a wall. He began thrusting into her with more force as Revy tightly wrapped her arms and legs around Rin’s body feeling incredible pleasures. Rin kept thrusting into Revy’s sweet spot, she couldn’t take it any longer, “Ahh… I-I’m… COMING!” She screamed out in pleasure and leaned her head into the crook of Rin’s neck as she climaxed. 

“Did it feel good?” Rin asked as he breathed out heavily. Revy nodded while her head stayed put on his neck. Rin put Revy down and they looked at each other with eyes filled with lust. They leaned in to kiss while their hands explored each other’s bodies.

Rin broke out of their kiss first and he spun Revy around so she was facing the wall. He spread her legs apart and entered back into her from behind. Rin let out a husky moan as he felt her walls tightening on his member. He began thrusting into her deepening with each thrust making Revy scream out his name, “R-Rin… Ahhh!!” He groped her boobs with one hand and the other turned her face towards him so he can give her a quick kiss. As they broke away from the kiss, Rin pushed Revy’s body even lower to about a 90 degree angle so he can get a better access of her entrance. Rin placed his two hands on each side of her hips and he thrusted harder pulling her body closer with every pound. Revy held onto the wall keeping her from falling as she was breathless. 

“R-Revy… Can I… Come inside you?” Rin asked her. She answered with a nod and Rin grabbed Revy’s arm to bring her body closer to his. He then thrusted harder, deeper, and faster than ever before while Revy had to stabilize herself on the wall with only one hand now. “Ahh… R-Revy!!!” Rin let out in a husky tone as he shot his hot load into Revy. Rin pulled himself out and turned her to face him, they shared a passionate kiss before they put their clothes back on. And off to the Black Ace Bar they went!


	7. Smuggling Chaos Pt. 1 (Trouble)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This part takes place during the time Revy and Rock went to Japan to help with Balalaika and stuff.  
> There's lots of dialogue!

**Third person POV:**

The Lagoon Company is back in business with more jobs than ever before. This time Rock was hired by Balalaika to translate for them while they are in Japan. Oddly enough, she invited Rin as well to accompany Rock as a body guard. Rin thought it seemed strange since only a few days ago she sent out a bunch of men to kill him.

Revy decided to tag along too since she doesn't want either Rin or Rock to be in danger. It was winter during this time in Tokyo, so they all wore warm coats to cover up. Rock, Rin, and Revy went to several of the meetings with Balalaika to negotiate with the Japanese yakuza. After the situation with Ginji and Yukio, Balalaika asked Rin if he wants to join her elite force and become an assassin for her.

"You've got potential, I've seen the way you work. It's fast and you do it cleanly. You even killed your close comrade when he decided to betray you! So…what do you say?" Rin looked towards Revy and Rock and then he looked down at the ground.

"Thank you for the offer, Ms. Balalika, I really appreciate your consideration and I'm flattered by your compliments. But… I have already found my place at the Lagoon Company. I would like to stay with them." Rin focused his gaze on Revy even though she was talking to Rock and enjoying the scenery. Balalaika gave out a hearty laugh and said, "If that's what you want… Alright, let's go Boris." She walked out with Boris behind her. A cab drove up to them and they headed off.

**Rin's POV:**

We rode the taxi back to our hotel in silence. I decided to break that silence, "Um… Before we leave, I want to head to Koga Inc." This immediately grabbed both Rock and Revy's attention.

"Are you fucking crazy? Are you purposely trying draw attention to yourself?" Revy exclaimed.

"This isn't a good idea. I don't think you should go." Rock said agreeing to Revy.

"Yeah, I know… But I'm back… So the least I can do is tell my sister that I'm still alive." I replied in a saddened tone. Revy and Rock glanced at each other before shrugging and deciding that they can't persuade me otherwise. So the next day, Rock visited his family, while Revy went with me to Koga Inc.

_"Italics in quotation marks are said in Japanese"_

We arrived at downtown Tokyo, crossed a few streets, and zigzagged though crowds of people. We reached a large skyscraper building and in front of it was a water fountain with festive lights decorated all over it. Revy and I took in the beautiful sight before we walked into the building.

An employee greeted us and guided us to the receptionist desk. Revy stood behind me while the receptionist greeted me with a bow and smile, _"Hello sir, how may I help you today?"_

I returned the smile, _"I would like to see Akihiko Koga, would he be here today?"_ The receptionist gave me a shocked look before she told me to wait a moment and she left to the back.

Revy snickered not liking her attitude as she looked away at the decorations on the walls. The receptionist came back bringing what I assumed was the manager. The receptionist bowed and the manager began, _"I'm sorry sir, but if you would like to have an audience with our CEO, Mr. Koga, you would need to have a prior business inquiry and a scheduled appointment. Would you like to schedule an appointment, sir?"_

Right when she finished, Revy stormed over looking more pissed than ever. She slammed both hands on the reception desk and began, "Hey, listen lady. We're in a hurry and I don't have all the time in the world to hear all this bullshit. This guy here wants to-" I lifted an arm up blocking Revy so she doesn't try to attack the receptionists and scare them even more.

_"I appreciate the offer. But I don't want to schedule an appointment nor do I have a business inquiry… I just wish to see Mr. Akihiko Koga. Let me ask this again, is he here today?"_ I questioned them again.

_"Well sir. Mr. Koga is here today, but in order to see him, you have to-"_

I put a hand on the reception desk and leaned closer to the manager cutting her off, _"Let me tell you who I am. My name is Kenjiro, Kenjiro Koga. I would like to speak with my brother, Akihiko Koga, please."_

The manager and the receptionist's eyes widened with shock and the whole front desk was quiet since everyone else there knew about the past events of the company. They were muttering with each other while they kept looking back at me and Revy. I smirked and muttered to Revy, 'I got this, we should be heading in soon'

'We better be, I just wanna get out of this shitfest already…' Revy muttered back. The manager was calling someone which I assumed was my brother. She hung up and handed me a clipboard, _"Could you please sign here… Okay, follow me please."_ We followed the manager who led us into an elevator. 'Finally!' Revy muttered to herself.

We arrived at the top floor. The manager led us past cubicles and when we walked by, all the employees stared at me and Revy as we stood out since neither of us wore business outfits at all.

I ignored their gazes and muttering while Revy put on her grumpy face since she felt annoyed and judged. We arrived at a frosted glass room which seemed like a lounge for the CEO to talk to with his clients and business partners. There were two comfortable looking sofas facing each other with a glass coffee table in the middle. <>em"Please wait here, the CEO will be here shortly." The manager said before she closed the door and left us there to wait for my brother.

**Third person POV:**

Both Revy and Rin sat on the sofas in a slouched position waiting for the CEO. Rin and Revy immediately stood up as the door opened revealing a man in his early 30s wearing a nice black business suit, hair styled and combed to the side. Following behind him was a young lady who both Revy and Rin assumed was the CEO's personal assistant.

_"Hello sir. How may I help you today?"_ The man began with his back faced to Rin and Revy as he poured everyone drinks. Rin had a serious face on, _"Where's dad?"_

_"Now now, that is not how to greet your older brother after such a long time."_ Rin's brother finished while turning back to his guest, putting the cups down on the coffee table, and sitting down on the sofas. Rin and Revy were still standing on both sides of the sofa facing the CEO, while his assistant was standing next to the door near the president.

_"Sit down and let's talk. Have some tea, little bro."_ The president gestured Rin to sit down.

_"I didn't come back here to sit down and drink tea with you. I don't have much time on my hands. I just want to talk to dad. Where is he?"_ Rin sounded demanding, angry and desperate, Revy took notice of this but she decided not to comment or take any form of action.

_"So what's with that scar on your face? I've never seen it before. You didn't get it from your fights with the other kids? OHHH, it was GREAT watching mom and dad beat you up!"_ Rin is looking really pissed right now, but he held back and answered, _"Where and how I got my scar is not of your concern."_ Rin replied with an angry tone, but he was holding back.

_"Let's try and catch up shall we, before we get into the heavy things. So let's start off with your trip with dad? How'd it go? I assume it went PRETTY well since, you look BETTER than ever before."_ This finally tipped Rin off as he was about to lunge at his brother but was held back by Revy.

_"AKIHIKO, you son of a bitch! You DO NOT know what I have GONE THROUGH! DON'T YOU FUCKING TALK LIKE YOU KNOW ME!"_ Revy was trying her best to hold Rin back, to her surprise, he wasn't trying too hard to break away from her grasp.

"Rin! Calm down! If you kill these guys, we'll be on the news for sure! And do you think this is what your sister wants?!" With that last comment Revy made, Rin has loosened up and he moved away from his brother.

At this point, the door opened to reveal a lady in her late 20s. She had straight long hair that reached down to her back, she was wearing a nice white mink winter coat, with a blue skirt similar to Revy's and some fuzzy boots. Her appearance caught the attention of everybody in the room.

_"Emi! What are you doing here? It's not safe for you here, please leave immediately. Go home first and I'll be there after work."_ Akihiko begged the lady to leave but she didn't move an inch from her spot.

She instead decided to walk closer to Rin, she observed him head to toe with a stern look. Rin stared back at his sister with a nervous and shocked look, _"E-Emi-nee… It's me… Kenji…"_

She did not reply nor did she hesitate with her next move. She pulled Rin into a tight hug and began sobbing, _"K-Kenji… Oh Kenji! I missed you so much! I thought I would never be able to see you again."_

Rin hugged her back and the situation has calmed down now. Revy snickered clearly annoyed as she turned away from Rin and his sister. _"Akihiko nii-san, is it OK for me to talk to Kenji for a while?"_

"But…"

_"I haven't seen him in forever and he's finally back, I want to spend some time with him, please?"_ Emi-nee begged and Akihiko sighed in defeat, he and his assistant left the room but not before giving Rin a death glare while Rin returned the glare.

Rin and Emi-nee sat down on the sofas while Revy sat on the sofa directly across them. Revy drank the tea from the cup and she put her foot on the coffee table. Rin and his sister caught up on things, they talked about his time in Roanapur, and how he met the Lagoon Company.

Emi-nee asked if Revy was his girlfriend and Rin almost choked on his tea. Embarrassed and flustered, _"I wouldn't really put it that way…"_ he said while giving his sister a sheepish look which caused Revy to give both siblings a raised eyebrow.

They talked for around an hour or so and it finally came to an end. Emi-nee accompanied Rin and Revy down to the front door of the building and before they left, she secretly handed a note to Rin. With that, they left and hopped on a taxi back to their hotel. Rin opened the note; it was the address to his parent's place.

Before heading to sleep and waiting for the next day to come, Emi-nee's words echoed in Rin's head as he tried to fall asleep: _We're having a family reunion tomorrow at 8, you're more than welcome to stop by and join. Akihiko nii-san is bringing his wife and 2 kids. My fiancé won't be there because he's overseas right now… I hope you can come, I want to see you one more time before you leave. I'll tell them about you later._

**Rin's POV:**

"So you're gunna see him anyways?" Revy asked even though she tried to convince me otherwise. "Yeah…" I replied while cleaning my dirk, then proceeded to load my gun and put the rest of the bullets in my side pocket.

I went over the plan with Revy once more, "Don't kill anyone, we're not going to start a mass murder. If anybody gets in the way, stop them but try not be too rough. Now, if Akihiko gets in our way, you can beat him up. Just don't do anything to Emi-nee, if she tries to stop me, hold her back. You got it?" I looked towards Revy who is giving me an annoyed look.

"Yea, yea… I got it…"

"Let's go" was the last thing I said before Revy and I caught a taxi and headed off to my parent's home.

It was around 9:30, there were 2 cars in front of the house. _Looks like everyone is already settled in._ We arrived at the front door, but before doing anything, we took in the sight of the big Japanese style home.

"Should we go through the back? Catch them off guard?" Revy asked.

"That won't be necessary, we're not gunna rob them nor are we going to kill anybody…" The last thing I said was a lie.

_I want to kill my dad, get revenge on him. He left me there to rot and die, so I want him to suffer what I felt back then!_ Revy nudged me back to my senses as she saw me looking really angry and pissed with the thoughts going through my head. With guns ready in our hands, we nodded at each other and focused on what was ahead of us.

Revy rang the doorbell, then I knocked the door a few times to get the attention of the attendants in the house. But before anyone could come and get the door, I kicked the door down. Revy and I stormed in ready to run into the dining room but was stopped by Emi-nee. She stood there frozen looking at me and Revy as I pointed my gun at her.

_"Move out of the way, Emi-nee"_ I warned her with a stern tone. She did not move an inch from her spot, then Revy walked up from behind pushing me away. Revy cocked her gun taking aim at my sister. I placed a hand on Revy's shoulders, "Revy, we stick to the plan. Please, don't hurt her…" 

Revy lowered her gun as my sister fell to her knees crying now. We maneuvered around Emi-nee and continued further through the hall. At this point, I noticed Akihiko yelling as he ran down the hall with a kitchen knife in hand heading straight towards me. 

He tried to stab me but before any of that could happen, I grabbed the wrist of his knife hand stopping the blade from piercing my stomach and pushed it to the side. With my gun hand, I knocked my brother on the neck with my gun. He fell to the floor while Revy and I proceeded down the hall. 

Akihiko got up and tried to grab me, but not before Revy kicked him in the stomach knocking him back and hitting his head on the wall, this time unconscious. Emi-nee screamed and ran towards Akihiko to attend to his wounds while Revy and I continued further into the house ignoring them. 

We then heard screams and cries of a lady and some kids coming from a room. I walked next to an open room and I aimed my gun at what was inside. There was a lady crying holding two kids very close to her. _That must be Akihiko's wife and kids…_ I lowered my gun and whispered to Revy, "Keep an eye on them" I told Revy as I reached the end of the hallway. Revy stayed in place and aimed her two cutlasses at the family; one aimed down the hallway towards Emi-nee and the other towards the wife and kids. 

I arrived at the dining room looking around the place and it seemed like a normal household with everyday items. My gaze then landed on the dining table where my mom and dad sat. They stared at me with shocked eyes. 

I walked closer to the table causing the two to shift nervously as they don't know what I want from them. I walked behind my mom and grabbed her by the collar with my left hand, startling both of them. My dad stood up to try and stop me, but I pointed my gun hand at him, _"Sit down! And don't move from that spot!"_

I commanded, while my mom broke into tears scared about what I'm going to do. I dragged my mom off the chair towards the hallway while keeping my gun aimed at my dad. I called Revy over and I handed my mom over to her. Revy kept her aim at the hallway as I transferred my mom to her; she threw my mom on the ground next to Emi-nee and Akihiko. 

I walked back to the table standing directly in front of him, _"So… You're still alive huh? Everyone thought you were dead…"_ My dad began with a nervous laugh. I slammed my gun on the table startling him. 

_"I was dead ever since you left me there, and I've been a dead man walking since!"_ I yelled at my dad and I continued, _"Do you know how much I suffered just to live? You left your son, your 10 year old son… You left him because you couldn't get a FUCKING inheritance from grandpa!"_

I walked closer to my dad. _"Do you know how much I had to endure every time you and mom BEAT me? Back then? How much pain I go through now? THE MEASURES I HAD TO GO THROUGH TO SURVIVE IN THAT CRIMINAL INFESTED NEST CALLED ROANAPUR WHERE YOU FUCKED PROSTITUTES AND HAD ME?!"_

I was a huge ball of frustration, pain, and anger; I cocked my gun and shot. BOOM. The scream of my dad and the sound of the gunshot rang through the house and there were screams throughout. 

Revy ran to the dining room to see that I was standing behind my dad pulling his hair with my gun hand to keep his head up with dagger placed onto his throat. Revy then noticed the blood that was dripping down my dad's thigh down to the ground. "I thought you said we weren't gunna kill tonight?" Revy asked nervously as she noticed that I was different. 

She knew something wasn't right with me. I gave her a devilish grin, "Who said I wasn't? I don't have to stick to the _whole plan_ now do I? It's just mere guidelines. Just sit tight and enjoy the show, sweetheart." Revy's face was shocked, she didn't know what to say to me so she stood there frozen scared of what I have just turned into. With that said, I placed my dagger closer to my dad's throat, choking him a little. But before I was able to slash his throat open, Emi-nee ran into the dining room charging towards me and dad. Revy had let her guard down from the shock of my actions but she was quick enough to grab hold of Emi-nee before she reached me. 

_"PLEASE STOP! PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM! I BEG YOU KENJI, PLEASE DON'T DO IT!"_ Emi-nee tried her best to get out of Revy's grip but to no avail. Her strength could not be matched with Revy's. I stared at my sister, dagger still against my dad's throat while she cried and begged me with Revy's gun aimed at her head. 

My dad finally spoke, _"Kenjiro… If you want to kill me… Please, can you not do it in front of your sister?"_ my dad begged. I looked towards Revy, "Get her outta here." I commanded. 

She tried dragging Emi-nee out but with lots of resistance. Somehow she was able to break free of Revy's grasp and ran towards me. She took my dagger hand and placed it on her own throat. 

_Fuck!_ Revy muttered to herself and she took aim at Emi-nee and the other hand took aim back in the hallway. 

Surprised by Emi-nee's actions and where my dagger was pointing, I immediately tried to pull back but she kept pushing it closer to herself. _"If you want to kill him, you have to kill me first!"_ Emi-nee said that with a serious tone. 

_"I-I won't! This has nothing to do with you, Emi-nee. Please, move out of the way!"_ I tried to convince her. _"He's still my family! If you kill him, then I might as well be dead!"_ Emi-nee yelled back. 

_"He left me there to die! Now that I'm back, I want him to feel the same way I felt back then! This is none of your business, why are you protecting him?"_ I asked my sister. 

_"Yes, he did leave you there… But he paid for his sins when you were gone. He lost his job so he's not associated with Koga Inc. anymore. The police make him serve jail time, and he did community service. He has become a better man now, Kenji."_

Emi-nee loosened her grip on my dagger and I lowered that hand while she continued, _"Why am I protecting him? Because I don't want to see you die, I don't want you to lose your way, I don't want to lose you or anyone I love. Now that I know you're alive… I want you to become a better man too, Kenji"_

I was defeated my Emi-nee's words. I placed my dagger and gun back in the pocket and holster. I walked past the table towards Revy. "Let's get out of this shit hole." I told her before we left the household in silent the way it is. I called for an ambulance before calling the taxi to drive us back to the hotel. Rock, Revy, and I left Tokyo the next day back to Roanapur without any mention of our incident at my parents' house ever.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_I didn't realize that the ending of this part sounded so depressing... I mean, I knew it was depressing to begin with. But after I read through it again as I was editing it, it just sounded so much more darker and more depressing :p_  
_Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it!_  
_The next part will be the ending of this story, however it'll be 2 parts long!_


	8. Risky Business Pt 1 (No Questions Asked)

**Third person POV:**

We got a call for a new job from Balalaika having to deal with the Russian weapon smuggling. We needed to deliver weapons to Balalaika who bought weapons from a dealer. The dealings won't be starting until later in the day, so everyone in the Lagoon Company are just resting at the office. The whole office was silent of any human voices except the TV. Dutch was flipping through channels, Benny was surfing the web, and Rock was reading a newspaper, while Rin and Revy were cuddled up backs leaning against each other.

"What would you have done in that situation?" Rin abruptly spoke up with his question targeted towards Revy. Without moving from position together, "If that was my dad, and he did all those things to me in the past, even if the whole family were there and they were trying to persuade me out of doing it…"

She stopped and sat up giving Rin a serious look before continuing, "I would've killed him right on the spot, no questions asked." She finished by slouching back onto the couch in a comfortable position again. Rin nodded before he also slouched back down to lean against Revy.

A couple hours has passed while the gang were still in their lazy position. "Alright gang! I just got details on our job, let's head out!" Dutch yelled out startling the half asleep Rin and Revy who almost fell off the bed they were leaning against. Dutch relayed all the details of the job before the gang parted ways to do their specified task. Their job is to retrieve a shipment of weapons from a remote sketchy island for Balalaika. Dutch and Benny left to the port to fix up and get the PT boat ready to leave while Revy, Rock, and Rin went to the Rip-Off Church to grab some extra ammo for this job.

**Rin's POV:**

Revy and I sat in the back of the car while Rock drove us out to the Rip-Off Church. I looked out one side of the window while Revy looked out the other side. I sighed thinking about the job and mumbled, "Delivering those weapons from some random ass island seems pretty sketch…" Revy replied immediately, "But Sis is giving us a hell lot of money for it so I'm down".

"I dunno, Revy… I have to agree with Rin on this one, this job does seem a bit dangerous. Especially if we're going to the Rip-Off Church to get extra supplies." Rock added but after that being said, we all remained silent until we got to our destination.

Revy started knocking on the door pretty hard almost breaking it and she kept yelling, "OI EDA! GET THE FUCK OUT! IT'S REBECCA FROM THE LAGOON COMPANY"

I tried to calm her down by pulling her back by the waist but she didn't budge. Eda finally walked out from the side and yelled back at Revy, "HEY! Could you stop your screeching?! I was trying to sleep-"

Her bickering was stopped when she saw me and her tone immediately changed, "Oh if it isn't Rinny~ How are you, sweety?" She tried to hold on to my arms up but I moved out of her grabbing range and Revy helped by stepping in between us. She grabbed Eda by the collar and threatened her, "Watch who you touch, bitch"

"Whoa whoa! Are you claiming he is yours?" Eda retorted with raised hands. But before me and Revy could respond, Rock saved our asses and replied "We came by to get some ammo and rifles, you guys got any?"

Revy let go of Eda with a scoff and Eda straightened her shirt while replying back, "Yea, the stuff you wanted are over there" She pointed at the storage shed where they kept the drugs.

**Third person POV:**

They all headed over to the shed where they stored the weapons the Lagoon Company needed. Revy and Rin inspected the weapons while Rock just stood behind and waited. Eda stood by the door and started badgering the two with questions, "So how did you two wind up together?"

"We just happened to bump into each other" Rin replied nonchalantly. "Hey Rinny… Why are you part of the Lagoon Company?"

This time Revy replied, "That was Dutch's decision, he let him stay" Eda nodded slowly and leaned in towards Rin with a purposely loud whisper, "Why don't you stay with me on some nights… It'll be just like before" She smirked while Rin raised an eyebrow looking towards Eda with an unamused look.

"W-what do you mean like before?!" Rin retorted immediately with a scoff. "Ya know, when ya got all drunk that one time and you got all aggressive on me~ I want that again" Eda smirked. "I WAS DRUNK! And on top of that, you spiked my drink!" Rin argued back.

"Alright Eda I AM DONE WITH YOUR SHIT!" Revy stopped the two with her statement. "We're getting outta here…" Revy finished and grabbed the rest of the supplies stomping out of the shed. Rin and Rock followed behind closely while Eda just stared as they left until she called out, "H-HEY wait! You didn't pay yet!"

"Tell that to Dutch!" Revy yelled back as the three of them hopped into the car and left for the port.

**Revy's POV:**

The car ride back was mostly silent. I gazed towards Rin while he looked as if he was spacing out. _Is he thinking about Eda? W-wait…WHAT? The hell am I thinking?! That was only a one time deal… Shit…_

I was deep in thought until Rin called out to me, "Revy!" I jolted up, "W-what?" Was all that came out of my mouth. "Is there something on your mind?" He asked. There was a brief moment of silence before I answered his question.

"So you two fucked?" _Fuck me… why the hell did I answer him with another question?_

"Yea… I guess we did, but I don't remember jack shit about it… I was so wasted." I didn't have a response for him so I just kept quiet and he continued, "Look Revy, I'm sorry if what I did bothers you. But I just want to let you know that I'm always here for you. I won't ever leave you."

With that said, it reassured me and I pulled him in for a long passionate kiss. He tried pulling away but I held him close by his collar forcing him to give into me. Forgetting about Rock being there and that we're in a car, our tongues fought for dominance. Our make out session came to a stop after Rock told us we are here. We immediately stopped after we arrived at the port.

Dutch and Benny greeted us as we got out of the car while we walked towards the PT boat where two men waited. "What took you guys so long?" Dutch questioned us but Rin and I just walked past him to store the extra supplies. "Revy and Rin were inspecting the weapons…" I briefly heard Rock explain the situation before I jumped down and followed Rin to the storage room.

**Rin's POV:**

I leaned the guns and ammo down on the side of the wall in a neat manner while Revy did the same shortly after. We both did this in silence until Revy decided to break it first. "I'm gunna fucking kill you if you die out there first…" I glanced at her for a couple moments trying to come up with a response but all I did was a hearty laugh.

My chuckle made Revy all worked up and she decided to grab me by the collar and pin me to the wall knocking over some rifles. "What's so funny, huh?! Say something Rin!" I lifted my hand ups in defeat and replied, "Whoa easy there haha… I just thought you looked cute when you said that" Revy immediately let go of my collar and turned around preventing me from seeing her blush.

"Whatever, I'm heading out now…" Revy mumbled while trying to walk away. I grabbed her by the wrist turning her around and kissed her lips. This caught her by surprise but she didn't resist, instead she ruffled my hair after I pulled her in closer by the waist. We broke apart for air and after that, we left for the command room where the rest of the crew was waiting.

**Third person POV:**

"You guys know the drill…" Dutch began after Revy and Rin walked in and continued, "Once we land, Revy and Rock will head to the base a retrieve the shipment. The three of us will stay put until you two come back. Got it?" Everyone nodded in unison to the plan.

The trip took a couple hours, Dutch stayed in the command room, Benny kept us alert in the computer room, Rin and Revy were laying out on the deck, while Rock paced back and forth to everyone offering them a beer or cigarette. 'We're about to hit dock in 15' Benny told us through our headsets and we returned to the command room.

"We got a change of plans" Dutch whispered and handed Revy a slip of paper under-the-hand. She briefly looked at it before immediately tucking it into her tank. Rin handed a rifle and some ammo to Revy while Rin armed himself with a sniper and placing some ammo chains around his neck. Rin was about to prepare his little station on the dock in case anything happened, but before he could even start, Revy grabbed his shirt and dragged him off.

"Let's go Rin" she stated but Rin replied, "Wait… I thought…" His words trailed as he looked back and forth between Rock and Revy confused. Revy handed him the slip of paper which read, 'Take Rin instead.'

And with that, Revy let go of his shirt and the two headed off to find the base where the shipment is held at. But right before they were about to disappear into the distance, Rock shouted almost inaudibly what sounded like 'Slap a bitch' which caused both Rin and Revy to look at each other with confused looks. But nonetheless they didn't question Rock's statement and continued forward.

Rin held his rifle in his hand resting the neck of the barrel on his shoulder as he followed Revy on what seems like a man-made dirt path. He looked around but all that was surrounding them are shrubs and some trees.

"Man… How much further do we hafta walk? Damn this piece of shit island!" Revy complains and kicks a few rocks. "Fucking hell! It doesn't seem like anything's coming up either…" Rin agreed right after. "If nothing comes up in the next ten minutes, I'm turning around" Revy stated.

The two continued a little further, this time Rin taking the lead and right when Revy was about to turn around to go back, "Hey! I see a little hub!" Rin pointed and Revy turned her head around to glance at said hub. The two walked into the area where the hub was at, it was only one shitty looking hub with a couple jeeps parked around it.

_That's weird… I thought there's only supposed to be two people handing it to us? Why's there so many cars here?_ Rin mumbled quietly to Revy. _I don't know! Who the fuck cares? Let's just get the thing and leave…_ Revy replied and shoved herself in front to go knock on the door.

**Rin's POV:**

She shoved her way in front of me to knock on the door while yelling, "Hey, it's Rebecca from the Lagoon Company!"

No answer, so Revy knocked a bit harder, "Oi assholes! Open up the door would'ya?" There was another moment of silence, but right before Revy was about to kick down the door, one guy inside replied, "Password"

Password?! Revy and I looked at each other with confused looks. "What the hell are you guys talking about?! We weren't told of any passwords!" Revy shouted and banged the door with her cutlass in hand.

"No password. No entry." The guy inside stated. While Revy was making threats, I was deep in thought flashing back the words Dutch said during the briefings. _He mentioned everything we had to do… I don't remember him saying anything about a password… Tch… Wait… the switch between me and Rock… oh shit!_

"Let us in ya morons!" Revy kept her banging and shouting until I interrupted her. "Slap a bitch" I said and Revy eyed me from head to toe like I was a huge ass idiot. But to our surprise the door unlocked and a medium tall Latino man around my age with a cigarette in his mouth let us in.

We walked in cautiously to what seems like a small dark room with only two chairs and a table. The table is set in the middle and right behind that table sat another Latino guy wider than the other in his late 30s wearing an army hat while smoking a cigar.

_Wow how fancy…_ The younger Latino walked behind the table and stood diagonally behind the older. In front of the table sat an empty chair which I gladly went to sit on. Revy stood diagonally behind me while behind directly in front of the younger Latino. As we discussed about the exchange and the dealings with Balalaika, I glanced around the room taking in the surrounding while trying not to act too suspicious and noticed a door behind the older man.

_Hmmm there has to be something behind that door. I don't have a good feeling about this._ They deemed us as not posers and handed the briefcase of weapons which we just then found out contained little bottles of deadly explosives. "You two better be careful with that" The older man stated while Revy just made a waving gesture as if shooing him away, "Yea yea, we're not complete idiots" she retorted and shut the door behind us.

Without looking back we headed straight towards the dirt path we came from. We walked a good 15 minutes in silence until I decided to break it, "Did you notice the door behind him?" "Yea… I saw that too and I bet'cha there's an army full of men behind those doors… I mean, why else would they have so many cars parked out there?"

I nodded in agreement and we decided to get back to the crew as soon as possible. We soon reached the docks again only to be greeted by Rock. "Hey Revy! Hey Rin-" I handed the briefcase to Rock cutting him off as I swiftly walked past him to find Dutch. Revy pulled him by his tie back to the PT boat. "Um guys…?" Rock questioned but didn't resist the pulling. I told Dutch about the situation and our worries of the army; immediately Dutch started the engine while Benny fired up his tech gear and we were on our way back to deliver the goods to Hotel Moscow.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Took me a while to get this one out but... this is the first part of the finale!_

_It was quite hard thinking of a good way to end this but I will post the next part right after this!_

_So I hope you guys enjoy it~_


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The last part! Final chapter!
> 
> ENJOY~

**Rin's POV:**

I was pacing back and forth in the command room which unknowingly annoyed Dutch who made a loud sigh. "Oi Rin! You're making me dizzy, stop that!" Revy yelled at me also annoyed. That knocked me back to my senses. I rubbed my head and apologized to the crew, which caused Rock to comfort me a little.

"Okay Rin… What if they don't chase after us?" Dutch said in a calming tone. "I'm telling you Dutch, it's just a gut feeling but they had way too many cars parked out there for it to not be anything serious." I replied hastily. Revy leaned against the wall on the side quiet while her eyes stared straight at the ground. This time Rock spoke up, "I don't think I have a say in this… since I don't understand how you guys think, but I would like to trust Rin's intuition about this situation. What about you Revy?"

We all shifted our gazes on Revy while she kept her head down. She didn't seem like she wanted to talk so I just stared out the window of the PT boat while the others did the same not wanting to pry at Revy. A little while later, Benny came on the radio concerned, "Guys… Rin was right, there's five speed boats honing us down right now." Revy and I charged up to outside of the command room to look while Rock and Dutch stared out the window of the command room; they all noticed the boats Benny mentioned and in sync they all cursed, "Fuck…"

**Third person POV:**

Two of the boats came up to our sides and Dutch swerved out of the gunfires of the boats. Revy grabbed an RPG while Rin grabbed a rifle gun and they positioned themselves on opposite sides of the boat. "Fucking hell! This is so annoying!" Rin yelled as he shot the rifle dead straight into the head of a dude from the closest boat. That caused the boat to swerve into their other boat destroying the two.

"Let's kill some bitches!" Revy shouted as she shot a missile from her RPG blowing up the boat on her side. Three boats down, just two more to go. Rin and Revy were very diligent on going about dealing with this situation. Like their minds were in sync, both of them headed towards the back of their PT boat and aim their respective weapons at the speedboats chasing them down.

Without hesitation, Rin waited for the opportune moment while Revy anticipated the movements. The boat on Rin's side tried to swerve closer to the PT boat but before it could get any closer, Rin shot the driver down which caused the boat to lose control and head towards the last standing boat. Right when the two speedboats crashed, Revy took this moment to launch her RPG which destroyed the two boats leaving zero survivors.

The pair who were still in sync, walked back towards the deck of the PT boat. Not wanting to head inside, the two stayed outside and leaned in against each other. They were exhausted and tired from the stress of dealing with speedboats chasing after them again. "Fuck that shit…" Revy stated. "I don't wanna see another one of those ever again" Rin replied with a huge sigh. Inside the command room, Dutch and Rock gazed at the pair allowing them to rest until they hit shore again.

**Rin's POV:**

I was woken up right when Revy decided to move away from me since we apparently landed on shore again. _Where are we again… Oh right, Roanapur. Sigh…_ Dutch gave me a strong pat on my back before jumping off the boat saying, "Move your ass Rin, we're heading to Hotel Moscow."

I was the last to get off the boat since everyone else just stared at me waiting. For some reason, I was just extremely tired and I'm not exactly sure of the cause. _Could it be from the meet up with those guys back at the island?_ I shook my head and decided to let it go. I followed the crew pacing slowly behind them until we reached our getaway car. Benny drove us and we arrived at Hotel Moscow shortly.

We got out of the car and were greeted by more or less Balalaika's whole squad of men. "Wow… that's a lot of men…" Revy mumbled to herself but loud enough for the Lagoon Company to hear. I sigh knowing what will most likely to happen as I droop my head down feeling a sunken weight in my stomach. Rock takes notices and asks me what's troubling me without any hesitation. I told him my suspicions of the group of men back at the island as well as her squadron of ex militants in front of her office.

Rock's face froze for a split second until he remembered where we were and continued playing cool with a poker face. _"They can't seriously be after you… right?!"_ Rock asked me sounding somewhat desperate. I kept quiet for a few moments until the gang arrived at the front entrance which was blocked by Boris. I shook my head, disagreeing to Rock's statement. Rock looked feeling nervous about my answer.

"Ya gunna let us in, Boris?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow since he didn't seem to budge from his spot one bit. We all stood there staring at each other awkwardly since Boris hasn't responded to my question yet. Right before Revy was about to blow her top, Boris finally responded, "Balalaika would like Rin to be the only one coming up to her office. Bring the suitcase. The rest of you, go back to what you were doing before."

I nodded in agreement about to follow Boris in while Revy tried to follow behind forcing her way to me. One of Balalaika's ex militants restrained her which led her to instinctively grab her cutlass. I immediately stepped between the two preventing any further engagement. "Revy! Don't make this anymore complicated" I told her. She didn't have a response for me so I continued, "I'll be fine, alright? So don't worry too much about me. Go back to the office and rest up." With that said, Dutch handed the suitcase to me and Revy followed the Lagoon company back to the car being the last one in.

**Third person POV:**

Without looking back, Rin entered in the hotel followed by Boris and a couple other soldiers. Rin walked at a normal pace through the hallways weaving through each corner. Knowing exactly where to go, his heart began racing as he neared Balalaika's office room. His walking pace slowed down as he turned the last corner which lead to a large fancy door, Balalaika's room.

A militant walked before Rin and Boris to open the door. Rin gulped feeling hesitant but he made sure he didn't show it on his face as he walked in followed by Boris right behind. The room was completely silent with only Balalaika and sitting directly in the middle of room. "Welcome back, Rin."

Rin nodded and placed the briefcase on her desk. He waited a couple moments for her to say something as she smoked her cigar. When he thought she had nothing to say, he was about to walk off until Balalaika spoke again, "Rin… do you know what's in the briefcase?" Rin took a pause before responding. "Nuclear?"

His answer made Balalaika chuckle loudly. She stood up from her seat and walked towards Rin making him tense up a little. She inspected him from head to toe and gave his back a nice firm pat, "Loosen up boy, you did well!"

"Thank you ma'am" Rin bowed thankful to her statement. She proceeded to lean closer to Rin while signaling Boris to leave the room. She whispered into his ear which sent shivers down his spine, "Say… Why don't you continue working for me? I'll pay you triple what Dutch pays you." As she finished that sentence, she gently bit his ears causing him to flinch a little. Balalaika smirked at his reaction.

"You're just as cute as before." Rin moved his distance away from her holding the ear she bit, "S-stop teasing like that... Also, I don't want more money." Balalaika proceeded to slowly inch closer to Rin pushing him back against the back of a couch trapping him. "Then... is there any other way I can satisfy you, my dear?" Balalaika rubbed up against Rin making him slightly aroused. Rin shook his head.

"The payment to Dutch is good enough for me" He said hastily trying his best to get out of the situation. Seeing that Rin didn't want to budge from his spot, Balalaika finally loosened her grip on him. He immediately walked towards the door his head still feeling hazy from the tight situation.

"I'll be here if you need me~ and I do hope you come back." That last part sent a chill down his spine leaving goosebumps on his arms. Right when he got to the door about to turn the door knob to leave, he turned back, "Actually… On second thought, I would like a car." Balalaika nodded and tossed me a key, "It's the black sedan parked right outside." I nodded my thanks before speed walking back outside.

**Rin's POV:**

_The fuck was that?!… That was pretty darn stressful back there…_ I walked towards the said black sedan when I realized the Lagoon company car was still there. I walked up towards their window, "Randevu at the Rip-Off Church at 6 pm later today" I whispered into Revy's ear following that into a kiss to try and make it not seem suspicious to Balalaika's troops.

The Lagoon company zoomed off while I took my car to Black Ace, parking it in the alleyway. I took cover there for a couple of hours until I finally realized the time was already way past 6. So instead of heading to the Rip-Off Church, I drove my car around the harbor until I drove it into the cargo shipping container dock. _The roads I was driving seemed too quiet… Something's not right…_

I got out of the car to walk around hoping the Lagoon company has gone back to the office. I looked around and noticed a sniper at the corner of my eyes, he was right on top of the container. His aim was on me and I immediately jumped for cover right before he was able to hit me. I bumped into something quite soft.

"Rin! Why the hell are you here?!" A familiar voice screeched into my ear and looked to see who the owner of the voice was. Revy was about to punch me when I noticed a sniper aiming at her. I swiftly turned our positions holding us down so that I was back facing the sniper when he shot. It hit my left arm and I lost complete control over it. I screeched in pain and Revy cursed shooting at the sniper. Benny drove the car over to retrieve us while Dutch covered for us. Rock was more or less scared shitless but still was able to help us. The two of us got into the car and tried to drive off but Balalaika's squadron of men outnumbered us and Benny's car is getting ripped to shreds.

I guided Benny to my car which was hidden from her troops so that he could use that to getaway. "Alright! Make a sharp left turn right… about… NOW!" Benny followed my orders driving perfectly into the tiny space where I parked my car. The Lagoon company all ran out to the car. I was the last one to get out even with Revy's help. "Just go to the car first" I told her and she hesitantly obeyed me.

_Heh… That's my good girl…_ I smiled to myself and slowly walked to the car. The Lagoon company were all in the car, Benny has already started it, and I was the last one there. "Come one Rin!" They all yelled at me.

But before I could take another step, a gun cock was heard. Everyone turned their gazes back to where the noise came from and standing right next to the dead car was Balalaika with a rifle in hand aimed right towards me.

Before any movements were made, upon instinct I yelled "Get outta here right now!" Aiming that statement towards the Lagoon company. Right away Balalaika fired the shot right on my spine paralyzing me; I fell to the ground unconscious. _I felt dizzy and hazy in my head, I couldn't remember much, hear much, or see much._

**Third person POV:**

Rin fell to the ground unconscious right when Balalaika fired that shot. "NOOO!" Revy screamed as she tried to get out of the car to get Rin. She was stopped by Dutch who held her back, "He told us to leave, and we are going to do just that! Now Benny boy, get a move on!" Benny hit the gas and they zoomed off back to the Lagoon company. Balalaika withdrew her troops and she stood there in front of the unconscious Rin. "I'm sorry it had to end this way, buddy."

**Rin's POV:**

_I don't know how much time has passed. I don't know where I am. I barely remember who I am. The memories I had weren't the worst I had nor were they the best. I think I lived a good life up to this point. Ever since I met her, I dedicated every inch of my life for her. If I could, I would like to stay by her side forever. Would I ever redo anything if I were given a chance? Hell no. But if I were given a chance to change something, then probably. What I would change, I would never know._  


END

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Notes:

This could be interpreted as if Rin died.

Or he was kept alive by Balalaika and she took him back in to work under her again.

_You guys decide! I may add another part with Roberta in it but I'm not sure how to connect this with the Roberta arc... haha_

_We'll see, anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed my little story with Rin and the Lagoon Company. It sure was a fun and long journey of brainstorming and editing. (I know it could be better but I think it turned out alright lol)_

_I hope you guys support me in my future stories! I will definitely be writing more XD_


End file.
